Drinking Games
by maraduersmad
Summary: Merlin goes to his first year at Albion university enjoying drunken games learning about his magic meeting new people and of course, dorming with Arthur, the prince of Wales. When dorming with an arrogant prat who seems to have the entire of the hidden magical world out to get him things are bound to get interesting.
1. Beer bong

So this be my first chapter of this little story, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Merlinnnn Time to wake up!" Merlin moaned trying to block out his friends voice. "Merlin" He rolled over and used half the pillow to cover the ear not pressed against the bed. "Get up you pillock!" When merlin made no sign of moving the voice stopped making Merlin stupidly believed he had won. Relaxing slightly he sighed contently into his pillow, before the cosy warmth of the quilt was ripped off him. A girlish yelp escaped his mouth<p>

"Piss off will, I'm tired" He moaned into his pillow curling his body up hugging his legs trying to keep some heat

"Wish I could mate, but your going to your going to miss your train if you don't get up now" Wills voice replied rather reluctantly, looking down to his best friend who would soon be leaving. Suddenly remembering how significant today was merlin sat bolt upright. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"what's the time?"

"5am"

"You can piss right off!" Merlin growled falling back down. 5Am what the hell did will take him for ? A bat?

"Get up you oaf!" Merlin found himself being forcefully dragged from his bed letting out a shriek. he fell to the floor, his backside aching from the fall.. Glaring at his friend he finally stood up stretching out in a rather cat like manner"Get ready, your mum wants us to be having breakfast at half past and then at the station by 7:00" Doing a small nod merlin slowly walked over to the chair placed in the room. He grabbed his clothes he had laid out. "Hurry up merlin!"

"alright alright, don't get your knickers in a twist!" With that merlin reluctantly went into the bathroom dreading the feel of water on his cold, morning skin. The water lashed cruelly onto his skin, forgetting that the hotel shower needed a minute to warm up. The boy sighed as It slowly got hotter. His mind reeling about what laid ahead of him. He tried telling himself he wasn't nervous but it was pointless, he felt sick with nerves. Never being anywhere without Will since he was 4 meant even if they didn't fit in where they were he still had someone to talk to. When they got older they grew apart, not in the sense of no longer friends obviously since they still follow each other around like ferrets in love and to be honest constantly cuddle like cats that have been dropped on there heads at least 5 times a day. Will loved the small town they lived in, and in some ways so did Merlin but he had outgrown it quickly, people in the town realising he was different. The only people who really knew the extent of how different he was where his mother and will. The thing is Merlin wanted to go to university, to get a job and get out of Ealdor where as Will was perfectly content staying in Ealdor for the rest of his days sleeping with everything that past through the town until he would reach an early death from the excessive drinking and smoking. Truth is, they had grown up a lot from wanting to be Dragon tamers and Fire fighters.

"BOY WONDER! Hurry up!" Wills voice screamed through the door and Merlin couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness knowing it would be the last time in at least a while that he would be screamed at by Will for

taking to long in the shower

using most of the time in the shower singing to himself or thinking then spending the last two minutes in a mad dash to actually get himself clean.

It's true he thought a lot, most of the time about ridiculous things because that's what Merlin's life was..Ridiculous. But no amount of ridiculous could prepare him for the next 24 hours. He would make 2 new friends, he would fall over at least 4 times, get hit in the head by a bag, be walked over by a rich pompous idiot, get completely sloshed, miss 9 calls from his best friend, pass out in the rain, wake up with a hangover that would even make Lindsay Lohan cringe and most importantly meet and insult the Prince of Wales. Of course he had no idea of any of these things yet as he still had 24 hours to do them, although most would be done in the latter of 18 hours. To say Merlin had under estimated the first day he would have would be a pretty drastic understatement.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the cab merlin dragged his suitcase behind him. Entering the busy station he looked round to his mum and will. His mum engulfing him in a bone crushing hug as tears started to run down her face<p>

"Have a safe journey, I know you must be nervous but you'll make lots of new friends quickly I promise." He couldn't help but remember back to when he was 5 entering school for the first time, clinging to his mums leg as she tried to shake him off to his new teacher, luckily will had been there on the other leg or he would have felt like a right idiot. Will pushed merlin's mother out the way giving her a little smirk as he did so before giving him a tight hug.

"Good luck mate. I'll call you in 5 hours when your meant to be there. Don't get to distracted by all the fit blokes" Merlin gave an awkward chuckle when Will said this, he'd only resonantly found out that merlin 'liked it hard rough and up the arse' as Will had so delicately put it and thank god taken it well, unlike the rest of the people merlin knew who immediately took to calling him faggot and giving him a hard time. Morons

"See you later Will, Make sure my mums happy alright?" Will nodded and merlin quickly took his ticket out giving both one last hug and a small goodbye he slid his ticket into the slit grabbing it as it came out seconds later and walked through the barrier.

"DON'T GET TO DRUNK!" Merlin turned to his friend laughing as his mum rolled her eyes but had a small smile on her face through the tears and Merlin swore he could hear her sobbing about one of her boys being all grown up before she grabbed Will and pulled him into a hug, him flailing awkwardly. He had tried to tell them he didn't need them to come down to London with him, that they couldn't afford it but neither listened and both had decided it was better to get a plane to London and stay in a cheep hotel for the night. Which, although he appreciated, he felt bad making them spend money they didn't have to see him off.

* * *

><p>Merlin never went anywhere back home without his ipod and headphones, so it only seemed natural to him that he should bring them to uni with him and once he was away from his mum and basically adopted brother he put them on and turned it to full volume.<p>

So there he was, running through the station. Plastic coffee cup in one hand. Bag in the other his others bags swinging around his shoulders. Headphones around his neck Ipod wire swinging around in front of him, slowly coming further and further out his pocket. He managed to jump through one of the closing doors dragging his stuff after him, stumbling over as the train jogged into action he laid panting in a pile of his stuff watching as an old woman tutted at a couple across the aisle kissing. He could hear "in too deep" Playing from his headphones so quickly pulled his ipod out and flicked it off. Shoving his bags in a small space in the luggage rack he began to search for a seat. After almost tripping 3 times he decided it was safer to just sit down. A girl with wavy black hair was stood struggling to get her bag into the overhead space, rocking slowly with the train. so merlin quickly marched forward

"Need a hand?"She spun round her hair whipping him in the face. Giving him a once over she gave a small nod

"Yes please" The girl replied floating down into her seat. after easily pushing the bag above there heads he smiled at her when another bag smashed him round the head making him trip over. Looking up clutching his head he saw a middle aged man grumpily standing over him muttering about him being in the way before the took a long stride,hurdling over Merlin.

"Are you okay?" The girl had stood once again and was holding out her hand. Merlin quickly grabbed it and she helped him up

"yeah, fine, I'm always falling over and hitting my head and breaking stuff...Mind if I take this seat?" He asked motioning to the one next to hers. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do a clumsy rant before asking for a seat.

"Go ahead." Merlin quickly pulled himself into the seat next to her "He was a grumpy git wasn't he?" She said tentatively, nodding the direction the old man had went. Merlin did a small laugh and nodded. There was a short awkward silence to which merlin wondered whether or not to start talking to the girl.

"so..Where are you headed ?"

"To my new uni..it's orientation week" She had a dopey smile on her face. "you?"

"Same...this is probably wrong but..Albion?" Merlin questioned, a hopeful look deep in his eyes.

"Are you stalking me?" She replied in a light tone making Merlin laugh

"Wouldn't you like to know" He replied give a little wink with one of his ridiculously blue eyes "I'll take that as a yes to Albion. I'm going there too" He finished, The girl looked to him face suddenly lighting up

"Really ? That's so cool ? Where bout's are you going to be staying, I'm staying in Sidhes hall. It's a shared room are you in a shared room. Or are you in a single room. Do you have your own apartment up there? Are you rich is that why you have an apartment? Can I move in? I don't really want a shared room I'd pay rent. What course are you taking ? I'm taking art history, it looks like so much fun I can't wait" she spoke fast without breathing.

"uhh..I'm staying in Kilgharrah's Hall. it's gunna be a shared room. I kinda wanted a single I'm a bit of a weird sleeper so it would be less awkward when I started talking or something but we couldn't even afford a shared so there was no way a single was an option. So that's a no to your next few questions, sorry and I'm taking biology, it looks like an amazing course" A shy smile was now on her face realising how much she had asked through Merlin's answers

"I'm Guinevere by the way..But my friends call me Gwen" She said whilst holding out a hand

"I'm Merlin" Merlin said quickly taking her hand and giving it a fast shake

"Very funny" She snapped, obviously not impressed "I know,I know my names from the whole king Arthur and Merlin story but seriously..I'm Gwen"

"And seriously I'm Merlin" He said with a laugh, After a few minutes of trying to convince Gwen that he wasn't joking about his name, he rolled his eyes and dismissed the subject.

"So Gwen...Art history? What's that all about ?" Gwen opened her mouth to start explaining art history when the train lurched slightly as they turned a corner and one of the last stragglers trying to find a seat fell over, his body sprawled across Merlin and Gwen's laps

"sorry mate" He said quickly trying to pull himself back up.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked quickly looking at him worried as he gave another stumble. Merlin couldn't help but notice she seemed like a very sweet and caring person.

"Yeah fine thanks, neither of you are hurt are you ? I don't suppose having a man fall on you can be a particularly nice thing to happen" Merlin thought he phrased that the wrong way and a small smile formed on his face. His eyes tracing the man in front of him. He looked like he would be an inch or so shorter than merlin but was obviously more muscular, 'isn't everyone' came Wills mocking voice in the back of Merlins mind. Clean dark brown hair fell to just above his shoulders, he gave It occasional flicks whilst talking or looking for somewhere to sit that made him look like he was in a l'oreal advert. He wore faded grey jeans and a red bowling for soup top, a leather looking jacket over that. Over all,he looked good.

"You can sit here if you want" Merlin piped up as he was still peering round looking for a free seat

"love to , but there is only two seat's and there full genius" The man said with a playful smile.

"We can squish up and you can sit on the end..or in the middle. I can't see you finding a seat at the moment" Merlin stated

"I'm not going to sit on the edge of a seat" He said with a small snort, but he had a look that made Merlin think he was only saying it for the fear of tumbling off.

"well You could always sit on my lap" Merlin joked, not expecting what happened next. The guy quickly sat down on his lap

"Cheers mate. When your legs get tired just say and I'll move onto the ladies. I'm Gwaine by the way" Gwen and merlin laughed quickly introducing there names

"Guinevere and merlin ? What is this ? That sword in the stone ?"

"shut it"

"Your legs hurting yet buddy?" He asked turning slightly to look at Merlin

"nope"

"you just saying that so I don't sit on your girlfriend ?"

"he's not my boyfriend..We just met" Gwen corrected quickly

"Yeah.. I mean there's no way I'd go out with someone called Gwen."

"what's wrong with the name Gwen?" She gasped looking hurt

"Nothing! I just..people joke about that name merlin enough..they find out I'm going out with a Guinevere and I'll never live it down 'oi merlin how could you steal Arthur's woman' blah blah blah.. it'd just be annoying"

"Come on..your name's not seriously merlin" She scolded

"it is, I swear..I promise! if you come in with me to find my room when I'm getting my key. I'll have to announce my real name then which is merlin... Merlin Emrys" Gwen gave merlin a sceptical look

"If you just met..how come your inviting her to see your bedroom ?" Gwaine asked laughing when Merlin tried to stutter that wasn't what he had meant and Gwen flushed a brilliant red"merlin,mate I'm joking. Where you going then ? how come you need to collect a key to your room?"

"We're both going to Albion uni" Gwen answered smiling

"Same. Staying in Killy's building, have to share a room." A huge smile formed on merlin's face

"Killys?..as in Kilgharrah's?" Gwaine nodded "same. Maybe we'll be sharing a room" A smile formed on Gwaine's face at this thought.

"Even if not it'll be cool to at least know one person in the building when my room-mate turns out to be a dick..

"You don't know that! you could have a great room-mate" Gwen suggested

"Well..if I don't, would you object to me sleeping in your room? I'm sure I could give you something in return" Gwaine muttered to Gwen with a wink. She flushed a violent red and mumbled something about how she doesn't think her room-mate would appreciate it making Merlin and Gwaine laugh. They ended up talking most of the way, after a few hours they had switched to a four seater. Finally 5 hours many small arguments, badly sung nursery rhymes, yellow cars, spilt cups of coffee, squashed sandwiches, pees and stops later they arrived at Albion train station.

"Should we share a cab ? We can drop Gwen of at Sidhe' then go to carry on to Kilgharrah's?"

"Sure" Gwaine said with a shrug. Gwaine tried to get a taxi whilst Merlin and Gwen traded numbers.

Albion university was large, and somewhere up north all though Merlin didn't really know where except up north. It was placed in the centre of a relatively Large town called Camelot and was about a 10 minute walk from the beach. Along the promenade next to the beach where many clubs, bars and fish and chip shops open at night where as during the day it was a place for family's and university students. Small café's, sweet shops and pound stores all selling beach things like little boats and arm bands. These all faced the sea where some small stalls would occasionally be put up selling fresh fish or ice-cream. A little play ground laid next to the beach with a large paddling pool and a volleyball court next to that. Between the lovely picturesque view of the seafront there where small lanes, shops lining either side selling clothes, jewellery, antiques and even a little game shop which sold action figures and games like war hammer. The university was closed in by a wall. Just tall enough to make it extremely important with out the prison look. The building looked old but majestic and a little bit like Hogwarts from certain angles. Inside where twists turns, dark corridors no one had used in centuries, secret passages (although none had found them yet but it was only a matter of time) beautiful curving staircases. Intracutlly designed curling ceilings, cobble stoned floors that echoed when you walked on them. Large lecture halls as well as smaller classrooms and extended labs. As well as a huge library, thousands upon thousands of books filled into shelves, some to high to reach. Some untouched for years and have a thick layer of dust over them. Over all everything about the town was grand to people like Merlin who came from places with only 2 or 3 pubs and a junior school then a joint secondary school and sixth form.

* * *

><p>Merlin looked down to his key. Headphones in once more '1985' playing loudly as Gwaine babbled on about something not really caring that Merlin wasn't listening at all. Merlin peered from his key saying 27 EW to Gwaine's which held 30EW on it. He smiled and followed the long haired man around as he searched for his room. Merlin found his and waved Gwaine a short goodbye before pushing the key into the door and throwing it open. A man he guessed would be his room-mate stood by one bed looking as if he was ordering two others around, another was sitting on a bean bag chair. The one ordering had blonde hair, which as cliché as it sounded, was glistening beautifully in the sunlight that streamed through the large windows. One of the ones who was being ordered around was around 6"3, had bulging muscles, short hair obviously shaved of a lot to be kept at a few millimetres long. A man with medium length wavy hair was helping move stuff whilst being ordered around. He was very professional in the way he kept a straight face, nodding as orders shot at him, unlike the other one he wasn't particularly muscular but considering Merlins small frame he was sure that if he didn't have magic if they got in a fight merlin would lose. The other man sitting on the chair looked more approachable, laughing loudly. He had a friendly smile that fitted him. He also had short hair like the body builder and tanned skin.<p>

"Oi Arthur" The man ordering turned to him and Merlin quickly pulled his headphones of pausing the music.

"Room-mate" Merlin grunted dumbly. The others had stopped to watch Merlin interact with the blond one. After a second Of silence he supposed he should introduce himself "I'm Merlin" He said holding out a hand. The man shook it quickly before whipping his hands on his obviously designer jeans

"This is Percy, Leon and Elyan" Merlin gave each one a nod as the man pointed. "that one can be your bed" Merlin nodded dragged his stuff towards the bed nothing was on and threw his bags on it. After gulping he turned round to see them all still staring at him.

"You never said your name" Merlin said awkwardly, the blond man's lips curved upwards and the four men began laughing as if Merlin had said the best joke they had ever heard.

"good one" He said finally stopping laughing smiling gleefully

"I..Don't get it" Merlin couldn't help but feel he was missing something pretty major right now. Four eye brows shot up at him and merlin gave an awkward smile "so..what's your name?"

"You don't know who I am?" The blond sneered

"no..should I?" This was obviously the wrong thing to say. As his face contorted.

"Have you lived under a rock for your entire life or are you just stupid" He snapped

"Listen Prat, stop act like your the king you arrogant clot-pole!" Merlin spat back. Percy clenched his fists, his arms bulging and Leon stood up straighter. Looking slightly like he was about to pull out a gun and shot Merlin. Elyan however raised an eyebrow and looked like he was about to laugh

"So you're an idiot" Merlin opened his mouth to talk but was cut of by the blonde douche "Do you have any idea what I could do to you for calling me a..a clot-pole Whatever that is!"

"Look who's an idiot now. You don't even know what clot-pole means ! Everyone knows clot pole" _Okay that may be a lie I made it up, but he doesn't need to know that _Merlin though angrily

"I'm sure in your council estate they do"

"I live in a village you posh sod" The man tensed up.

"Stop insulting me!"

"Stop making me insult you by being an arrogant twat!" He opened his mouth, red looking like he was about to scream when Gwaine swaggered into the room.

"Merlin let's hit the pub! oh.. Hello princess" Gwaine said with a mock bow. Throwing Merlin a wink.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my room!" blondie seethed.

"I'm coming for Merlin. Don't get your royal knickers in a twist" For a second Merlin was sure that blondie was going to punch Gwaine before he let out an actual growl

"Were going" He barked at his friends before they all started leaving the room.

"good bye your highness" Gwaine mocked doing a small curtsey.

"Wait, I still don't know your name!"

"Arthur..Prince Arthur of Wales" Merlin's mouth fell open as interviews, Christmas day kings speeches and photo shoot shot through his head all of blondie standing next to the King with headings of Prince Arthur. He began to leave Gwaine jumping on his bed and picking up a signed rugby ball that was on his bed side table when he popped back in

"Now there are rules.

you sell no stories to the press you do I'll have you hanged

You don't eaves drop you do I'll have you drawn

You do not touch my stuff You do I'll have you quartered (He gave a sharp look to Gwaine who threw the ball back on the table

You never call me a Prat or Clot-pole again you do and it'll be all of the above"

Merlin gave a small nod. Trying not to break down his heart thumping. Of course he didn't know that he would call Arthur a prat and clot-pole at least 4 times a day in the near future and it would be seen as a term of endearment with Arthur responding with his own terms such as idiot.

"what a twat" Gwaine said loudly when the door was closed, so loudly in fact merlin was expecting Gwaine to get a letter the next day saying when his execution would be "when I heard he was coming I'd hope I'd never have to see him. Hate authority figure's all such arrogant tossers. You really drew short straw with the room-mate, even if mines a boring sod, should've seen him, already doing work. I mean classes haven't even started!" Gwaine informed merlin sounding exasperated.

"oh no no no no. I just.. I called the PRINCE a PRAT! I'm going to be murdered

"Maybe, text Gwen lets go check out the pubs" Merlin looked to Gwaine thinking he might be joking but seeing the look on his face meant he was obviously serious. Luckily he was use to Will who, like Gwaine shoved away topics he didn't want to talk about very unsubtly saying they should go get baked. Which usually worked quite well. Merlin pulled out his phone and texted Gwen. Who quickly responded.

* * *

><p>"that smells foul" Gwen mumbled looking down at her jager shot in disgust.<p>

"On the count of three then ?" Gwen and Gwaine nodded at Merlin suggestion "1, 2, 3"

"To uni!" Gwaine yelled cheerfully downing his shot and smiling. Merlin and Gwen followed his lead with a mumble of 'to uni' before downing there shots. Gwen pulling ridiculous faces at the taste and merlin looking around for more shots.

"Let's go mingle with some people ! You know..Act like real students" Gwen urged excitedly.

"If you want to act like real student's I believe about 40 more shots are needed" Gwaine joked and Gwen did a little sigh but told Gwaine to go buy some more, Merlin went instead tripping over on his way back and apologising to people awkwardly before running and buying 2 shots for himself downing one quickly then bringing the other's over there's downing his second hoping the embarrassment would drown in the alcohol. After at least 5 more shots and a few beers each Gwen grabbed Merlin and Gwaine's hands

"LET'S DANCE!" She screamed ecstatically before trying to drag them to the dance floor. They were about to awkwardly decline when another drunk girl came and pulled Gwen to the dance floor without them.

"I don't think the little lady can handle her liquor"

"She did alright"

"I dunno, maybe I'm just immune to drink now..I can drink anyone back in Ireland under the table" He mused happily making merlin smirk

"Bet you couldn't drink me under the table" Merlin said arrogantly. Ignoring an excited scream of woo coming from Gwen who was dancing crazily, curly hair flying.

"challenge accepted"

Merlin would never know why he thought it was a good idea to get into a drinking competition with someone who wasn't even slightly rosy cheeked after 6 shots and 3 beers. Nor why he refused to back down. That was how he ended up spending his first night at Albion lying on a bar table random drinks being poured into the beer bong as he chugged them down,laughing as he got a horribly drunk Gwen to do a suicide shot, ignoring his phone vibrating madly, almost staring a bar fight with Gwaine against two 6'5 blokes, dancing shirtless covered in glitter and glow in the dark jewellery to I gotta feeling whilst trying to teach people how to break dance. Which is one of the many things merlin isn't very good at...at all and finally trying to stumble back to his dorm, interrupting a drug deal in the lanes and passing out in the rain on the way back, Gwaine picking him up and stumbling back, walking into lots of walls and lamppost on the way. All the time he didn't know his new room-mate and the man who would one day be his king was watching the large eared buffoon the whole time a grimace trying to stay on his face but the corners of his mouth would turn up occasionally when he was sure no one was looking. Leaving merlin only one thing left to do on his first 24 hours of uni list and that was wake up stupidly hungover...To say his first day was an interesting one would be a pretty major understatement.

* * *

><p>Camelot is kind of set on a place i visited last summer called Brighton. It's in the south of england and was kind of cute just with pebbly beaches and drunk old men but yeah. I just liked the seaside town with pubs and fish and chips in the night then little sweet shops at day time you know.<p>

Anyway hope you enjoyed more up soon


	2. Fuzzy Duck

Merlin woke up to a door slamming, pushing his face into a pillow he groaned, his head throbbing.

"Will, shut up" Merlin moaned as the person rummaged loudly through the room.

"looks like the Chav's a bit hungover" Sitting bolt upright merlin peered round the room his eyes still bleary looking for the voice. It was only then did he remember he was no longer at his small home town in Wales but at Albion university. As his eyes adjusted to the light he recognised the faces. One of Percy, Elyan, Leon and finally his eyes found Arthur. His blonde hair swept slightly over his right eye, his laugh quietly echoing around the room his eyes lighting up and letting his slightly turned in teeth show. Even with that it was still a great smile. Merlin hated to think of how handsome the man in front of him was for 4 reasons.

Number 1 – He was pretty sure the laugh was at how pathetic merlin looked right now, sitting wrapped in his duvet pale and hungover

Number 2 – He was completely straight

Number 3 – He was the prince of Wales, and someday going to be king.

Number 4 – it turned out when he met him yesterday, he wasn't the charming funny guy he was in interviews. He was a .rat

Merlin turned away from the prince trying to hide his flushed cheeks and grabbed his phone of his bedside table, looking to the time. He jumped up, half falling over from trying to unwrap himself from the covers making them all laugh again. They watched as he ran frantically around the room ignoring them finding his stuff, brushing his teeth, pulling his clothes, shoving his ipod in his pocket, hanging his headphones around his neck and shoving a small letter into his pocket. As he ran out of the room Percy let his foot wander over so merlin tripped over it, falling spread eagled on the floor. Merlin let out a little growl and jumped up again. He went to run off then stopped, realising he didn't know where he was going. Sucking up the last remaining shreds pride and dignity he turned back looking at the four men watching him with amused looks, he tried to see which one looked the least like a dick. Turning to the one he thought was called Elyan he did a small smile

"Elyan..Right?" Elyan nodded "You don't know happen to know where professor Gaius' class room is do you ?" Percy let out a snort and Elyan raised his eyebrows.

"Ye-"

"no..He doesn't" Percy snapped, merlin rolled his eyes

"Mature" He muttered, Elyan gave him a half sympathetic look before Merlin snapped his headphones onto his head and cracked the music up full volume playing the first song it landed on.

Albion was huge, was all Merlin's first thought as he walked around searching desperately for the classroom Professor Gaius would be teaching in. His second was that for such a huge university with such a large number of people it was deserted. His third thought was that Percy, Leon and Arthur where Prats..Elyan not so much. His fourth was that Arthur Pendragon was quite possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen, if you minus the pratishness and wonky teeth, though even wonky teeth made him look good. This thought was quickly pushed far into the back of Merlin's mind and for the rest of the time he looked for Professor Gaius' room he vowed to only think of his relatively small but defiantly there hangover.

He found it.. finally. Pulling his headphones of pausing the music and knocking, he opened the door large oak door. An old man stood in front of a full class, he stopped what he was saying and turned to Merlin looking confused. His grey hair was long and thinning, one eye slightly droopier than the other. He wore what Merlin would describe as a dress but Gaius would later tell him was a tunic. It gave Merlin 2 images of the old man. One was him roaming into Ealdor's dodgier pub in high heels this dress/tunic and bright red lip stick before trying to hit on a very drunk Will. The second was Gaius with yoda ear's kicking Arthur, Percy and Leon's arrogant arse's in a very bad ass way.

"yes?" He said in a slightly tense voice knocking Merlin out of his strange day dreams. Looking to the class watching him Merlin took an awkward step back towards the door

"Sorry didn't know you'd be in a class. I'll come back later" He muttered awkwardly

"Name" the old man ordered

"Merlin..Sir..I'm just going to" He pointed to the door and went to turn around, trying to keep him eyes of the class who he knew full well where all staring at him

"merlin?.. From Ealdor?" Merlin did a little gulp before nodding

"Yes sir"

"Sit" He pointed to an empty chair at the front of the class

"I can come back later, when class is fi-" Merlin started to object

"Merlin, sit down" The old man ordered, his voice was kind but stern. Merlin tried not to roll his eyes before he walked to the chair sitting amongst a group of people who were in at least there second year of uni. Leaning back in the chair he watched as Gaius re started the lesson, watching as he ranted on about animals cell's to which merlin was listening to quite intently.

"Now who can name me 5 organelles" He asked finally, Merlin put his hand up, awkwardly being bored and not seeing the point in not trying to keep entertained. All eyes turned to him and he quickly regretted his decision pulling his hand back down as if it had been burnt but Professor Gaius had already spotted him

"Merlin?" _Ask something else, anything, ask to go to the bathroom, ask to go get bullied by the prince of Wales just don't answer the question, don't answer the question._ Merlin thought to himself.

"Lysosome, golgi apparatus or body, Rough endoplasmic reticulum, smooth endoplasmic reticulum, mitochondria and centrosome." Merlin's mouth moved ignoring his brain.

"I was asking the class" The professor replied, but not hiding that he looked slightly impressed. Merlin gave an awkward smile, feeling his whole body warming up. "Everyone turn to page 394 of there text books and complete the questions. Lancelot, move next to Merlin and let him share your text book. If he wants to do the work that is" Merlin did a small shrug trying to act nonchalant and not show what a nerd he was when it came to biology. A boy a few seats down stood up, grabbing his stuff and sliding it next to merlin. Sitting down again he smiled as people started to work the sound of many people talking quietly filled the room.

"Hello, I'm lance" The boy said holding out his hand

"Merlin" He quickly shook the boys hand and smiled at him. Lance opened the book to the right page. Lancelot had medium length brown hair that would rival Gwaine's although Gwaine's did win just about. He wore a black button down shirt buttoned almost to the top and dark grey jeans. From the way he held himself and introduced himself immediately made merlin think pompous twat but the smile on his face and the obvious occasional biting of the nails made Merlin think twice about him joining Arthur's little prat brigade.

"So interphase, prophase, metaphase, ana-"

"You missed out prometaphase" Merlin quickly butted in

"hu?"

"interphase, prophase,prometaphase then metaphase"

"oops, I always forget that one" Merlin let out a small laugh.

"it is kind off a pathetic stage, not much happens. Just the nuclear membrane completely disappears"

"Exactly, I don't see why we need to know about it. We had to do this poster before writing what happened in each stage of mitosis and meiosis. On prometaphase I just wrote nuclear membrane finishes disintegrating and centrioles continue moving to opposite poles" Lancelot ranted.

Before long everyone began to file out the room. Merlin started towards Gaius but Lance stopped him

"Want to meet up some time? I remember when I first came here I had a bunch of questions about my course still, so if you do you could ask me" Lancelot offered making Merlin smile. Thoughts of him being a twat completely leaving his mind.

"sure...how about we grab some lunch..After I talk to professor Gaius, I mean..If you want..if you have other classes or fri-"

"I'll wait outside" Lance interrupted Merlin's babbling before smiling at him and walking out of the room leaving merlin with Gaius.

"I'm really sorry about not coming this morning sir" Merlin apologised awkwardly under Gaius' calculating look

"Why didn't you come?"

"I was..Asleep" A small smile formed on the old mans lips "I'm so sorry"

"it's fine I've seen how you teens get on your first night here" He replied with a wave of his hand "just don't let it happen again!"

"I have a letter for you. From my mother." He handed it to him. Gaius opened the envelope and read it his eyes travelling to the lanky boy in front of him with curiosity.

"Magic?" He asked eyebrow raising, Merlin did an audible gulp.

"yes sir..my mum, she said you would be able to help me..Tell me why I'm like this." Mouth going dry Merlin hoped his mother had been right on coming to Gaius and that he hadn't just made himself look completely insane in front of the teacher.

"It said you've been doing magic since birth"

"yes sir"

"that's impossible" The man stated plainly "Magic takes practice, you need spells. Enchantments" merlin shrugged

"I don't..I have one magic book, I don't think it's very real though, only one or two spells are." Gaius kept giving him a sceptical look. Leaning back on the desk he knocked over a glass of water. Panicking quickly Merlins eyes flashed orange and the glass froze in mid air. Gaius looked to him then to the glass slowly reaching out and taking it placing it back on the table.

"What did you do? Recite a spell in your head" He asked, his tone was calm but his eyes where mad and searching

"no sir..it just...happened" Merlin stuttered

"Strange"

"What is?"

"Magic is something to learn, to master, few posses the gift but those who do have to study it to be able to do anything. You however, it seems your magic is instinctive." Merlin did another awkward smile. He seemed to be doing a lot of those today.

"in this letter my mother asked you to protect me..Why?" Merlin asked nodding to the letter now placed on the table. His mother had often worried about him and his magic, panicking when she thought he might have given himself away. Working herself into an insane crying mess when she found out Will knew.

"We may not be in the ancient times where sorcery is punishable by death. But like back then people fear It...they think it is evil. If people found out about you, there is a large possibility that they would tell the police...or army, I am certain you would be experimented on. The only people who I know that know about magic are myself, magician's your mother and the king"

"The king, why would the king know about magic..is he ?"Merlin asked leaning onto the table closer to Gaius as if about to get a rather juicy piece of gossip.

"no, his story is a private and tragic one. He does not trust magic at all, I am lead to believe Arthur is here?" Merlin did a grudging nod his face curled slightly at the thought of the arrogant blonde back in his room "What ever you do, do not let him find out about your gift's." Merlin gave another nod now more curious. "I'm sure the repercussions if he found out wouldn't be good... I have to go now, I have another lesson over in another room in 10 minutes" Gaius quickly packed his stuff up.

"How do you know the King knows about magic?" Merlin asked inquisitively.

"I am the Kings friend" an obvious question of why are you helping me jumped into Merlin's mind but he couldn't bring himself to ask it. Gaius walked to the door

"Professor Gaius!..Why am I like this?..Not like other wizards I mean" Merlin blurted out

"I don't know merlin. I will look through my contacts..See if I can find it out. I will talk to you next week, I believe you are in one of my lessons. And merlin..try to keep yourself out of trouble" Merlin smiled at the old man as he left. When he was gone Merlin sat on the table sighing, he was so sure when his mother sent him that Gaius would have a reason for his powers instead he just gave him more questions about himself. Merlin took a deep breath trying to stem the thoughts in his mind before he walked out of the room to a waiting Lancelot

"Lunch?" Lancelot suggested "Want to eat here or somewhere else?"

"umm.. I don't mind?" Lancelot laughed.

"I know this little café. It's pretty nice, I get on well with the manager so I might be able to get us a cheaper meal..that sound okay?" he asked

"that sounds great" Merlin replied with a large smile, who could say no to possible cheaper meal?They slowly walked out of campus, Merlin asking questions about biology for a while before the conversation turned to what they would eat. When they got to the café they got a table out the front.

"Hey, can I take your order?" A pretty girl asked, she had long red hair and green eyes. _Holy crap is lily potter! _Merlin thought quickly his mouth agape, he quickly closed it when he saw her looking at him. Her head went back to Lancelot

"lance! I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been hiding?" She joked

"Went on holiday with my family in the summer. I was so dead last night after travelling back up here, sorry I didn't come out"

"it's fine, who's your little friend?"

"I'm Merlin..nice to meet you"

"I'm Danielle" _Damn, she should so be called lily _Merlin smiled at her even if she had disappointed him with her name "anyway, what do you guys want?"

"could I have a beer and a cheese and bacon toastie?" Lancelot asked flashing her a smile

"Um...Same?" Merlin replied awkwardly not really have looked at the menu properly yet

"Sure, it'll be about 10 minutes." she walked off happily, just after Merlin realized it probably wasn't the best idea to drink when you've just got over a hangover.

"she studies psychology, we meet during my first year on this whole raisin Sunday/Monday thing. Been best mates since. She didn't seem to notice that I was dressed as a Disney princess" Merlin laughed

"raisin Sunday? What's that"

"oh it's great, getting drunk as hell then having a huge shaving foam fight then having lessons hungover as fuck. Some of the teachers are even hungover. Basically first years get 'adopted' by the older kids your 'parent's drag you to parties Sunday night and get you drunk as they can then dress you up stupidly Monday for the fight" Lance said smiling at the memory of his first year "hey. I tell you what, you got an academic dad yet ?"

"I've only just found out about it and since I've been here one day and have spent it either arguing with my new room-mate, getting drunk as anything or sitting in your class..What do you think" Me

"possibly?" Lancelot asked with a smirk and merlin shook his head "Good, Consider yourself adopted" Merlin smiled, they spent a bit longer talking about it. Lance told Merlin that they had stole it from some uni a few hours away since it's a great way to get teens interested in the uni after" anyway son..You have a room-mate you don't like?" Lancelot asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah..He's arrogant as fuck"

"sorry man, Having to share a room with someone you don't like sucks. Trust me." Whilst they were talking about crappy room-mates there food arrived. They ended up on the subject of music to which Merlin was devastated to find out that Lancelot had a what in his opinion was an awful taste in music. All lady gaga, the wanted and JLS

"so basically you have the taste of a horny 14 year old girl?" Merlin asked making Lancelot snort into his beer before they both started laughing loudly making other people look at them and the passing by family's to drag there children across the road as to not pass the crazy teenagers. Eventually they managed to eat there food with out chocking on it from laughing to much.

"shall we go ? I have a lesson in half an hour and need to go back to my room still" Lancelot asked

"Sure" Merlin replied with a shrug before starting to get his wallet out of the back of his jeans

"Don't..I'm paying" Merlin raised his eyebrows "I'm your father, it's only fair" He gave him a happy little wink making merlin laugh

"alright then" Merlin agreed quickly, first year at uni isn't a time that you deny free food. Lancelot pulled out his wallet and threw the money on the table, the bill,like Lancelot had said was a lot cheaper than it was meant to be. As merlin downed the last little bit of his beer he heard a sadly familiar voice.

"Hey look! The chavs on a date" Merlin quickly swallowed his beer and turned his head. He saw the 4 people he really didn't want to see walking over. Lancelot stood up ignoring them.

"Come on.. I need to get to class, I'll give you that biology book we talked about I need to pick up some other books as well"

"cheers" Merlin said, happy to have Lancelot with him feeling less like he was about to get jumped also feeling slightly less embarrassed when people began to look

"Who's your boyfriend Merlin" Leon joked. Lancelot raised an eye brow at Merlin who was now looking at his feet before turning to them

"Hi I'm Lancelot..Merlins friend" He stressed the word friend.

"Friends sure" Percy laughed

"Is one of these the dick of a room-mate you mentioned?" Lancelot asked ignoring them. Arthur shot a pointed glare at Merlin

"yeah" Merlin mumbled back not taking his eyes off his vans, he noticed that the material was starting to pull away from the plastic on the side.

"which one is it? Steroid's, chubby, or buck teeth." Merlin couldn't help but let out a very undignified snort of laughter at this. He looked to Elyan who Lancelot hadn't insulted, for a reason unknown to them all, and saw he was watching looking very amused.

"Buck teeth" Arthur turned red making a surge of happiness flow through merlin. Lancelot gave Arthur the once over.

"You are going to be the ruler of everyone here one day. I suggest that you show them all a bit more respect so they respect you rather than acting like you are better than them because you have more money. If your people don't respect you, you will make a lousy king." Lancelot gave Arthur a curt nod before walking off. Merlin looked at them all for a second before running after Lance.

For the rest of the day Merlin avoided Arthur and his friends. Which considering he didn't know him and so where he was likely to be made it quite difficult. He ended up spending a while in the massive library reading the book Lancelot had given whilst listen to 'son of man'. After a few hours he closed the book and wandered to Gwaine's room, not trusting that Arthur wouldn't either come into their dorm or already be in there dorm. When Merlin got to Gwaine's dorm the door was thrown open as a relatively short man wearing dark pulled up to high trousers supported by a thick belt as well as suspenders a yellow shirt and a bright red tie stormed out. Books in hand pushing his glasses up his oily spotty nose. He walked in raising an eyebrow at Gwaine who just jumped up and hugged him.

"How are you feeling today. I had to carry you back to your bed last night" Merlin flushed

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm great, text Gwen lets meet up"

Merlin sat with Gwen sticking his bare feet into the sand then lifting them up feeling the sand run in between his toes, he was doing this absent mindedly now as they both were laughing loudly Gwen giving the occasional pig like snort,Merlin holding onto his aching sides as Gwaine walked up the beach water dripping down him, shivering madly. He was probably just figuring out that telling two drunk people that he never backed down from a dare wasn't a good idea as after this both Gwen and Merlin felt compelled to make him do something stupid. This had been to swim in the sea fully clothed.

"You a bit cold?" Gwen cooed, tears in her eyes

"What..nah, I'm fine" Gwaine lied, his teeth chattering loudly. After 10 more minutes of sitting talking and drinking the cheap beers (wine in Gwen's case) Gwaine's lips started turning blue.

"right, I think it's about time I get Gwaine back to his room" Gwen nodded in agreement starting to laugh again as Gwaine tried to say he was fine but chattered so much through it it sounded more like a dalek than Gwaine. The three stood up and Merlin began dragging to chattering Gwaine towards there building. After a few minutes of stumbling away. Gwen had to leave to get back to her building so left Gwaine and Merlin to walk on there own. Merlin's right side was soaked where he was holding Gwaine up who was also more than a little bit drunk, his shoes where in his hands and he felt occasional pricks in the soft sole of his feet from where the pavement was bumpy.

When Merlin finally opened the door to Gwaines room he saw clothes thrown around half the room. Looking round he saw his room-mate ,sitting at a immaculate desk along with his half of the room, reading. The spotty kid saw Gwaine and rolled his eyes. Merlin pushed Gwaine into the room who immediately made for the bed

"nu uh!" Merlin laughed grabbing him again "get some warm clothes,shower then go to bed" Gwaine rolled his eyes

"alright mum." he finally looked over to his room-mate "Keith, fun night reading?" His sarcastic tone was obvious and Keith glared at the soaking wet boy in front of him. Slamming his book closed he grabbed some headphones and put them on playing a song from his ipod.

"He's listening to classical music... The freak" Gwaine tried to whisper but it came out as more of a shout making Merlin roll his eyes. Gwaine stumbled and grabbed a vest and some tracksuit trousers of the floor before walking out to the bathroom. How he could get it this dirty only being in the room 24 hours Merlin had no idea

"I'm gunna go to my room. See you tomorrow" He heard Gwaine mumble a later and quickly walked down the hall to his room. Merlin let out a little groan before opening the door. For the first time since Merlin got to Albion Arthur wasn't with anyone. He quickly looked to merlin before looking back to his laptop Merlin walked in closing the door. After a few second of silence Arthur looked over to merlin.

"your phones been going every hour" He snapped. Merlin grabbed his phone from his bed and saw he had 20 miss calls from Will. Looking to the clock merlin watched as it flicked from 10:59 to 11:00 and on cue his phone blared, laughing Merlin answered it ignoring Arthur's angry tut.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN?" Wills voice screamed down the phone causing merlin to pull the phone away from his ear quickly letting out another laugh.

"I've been hanging out with some friends"

"friends ? Already yeah right..you been having a 24 hour wank marathon again?" you know there are some people that don't understand that you don't have to shout in a phone for the other person to hear them..Will was one of those people. Which meant that Arthur could probably hear everything Will was screaming, Arthur let out a loud snort proving Merlin's mind right.

"I've never had a wank marathon" Merlin snapped

"sure you haven't. So had your first hangover yet?"

"Yep, I don't even remember half of last night" Merlin replied with a laugh.

"That's my Merlin" Will joked. Merlin jumped onto his bed leaning on the head board his non phone hand under his head, as he tried to use one foot to dust left over sand of the other which just spread it more over the foot and made his foot itch "So any fit guys there" Merlins heart stopped , his eyes flicking to Arthur whilst trying to be subtle. Arthur looked suddenly more interested in his phone call.

"What. No. what. No, Course not. Even if there where I wouldn't be able to tell. I mean I don't like guys...that's you." Merlin stuttered out, he was sure that if he stayed on the phone any longer then Will would say something else about him being gay "dude call tomorrow I'm really tired bye" hanging up quickly merlin jumped of his bed and began searching through his draws for something to sleep in.

"So you're gay" Arthur asked, merlin spun round and saw that he had a rather amused expression on his stupidly beautiful arrogant face.

"what? No!.. Wills gay not me he asked me to check the guys out for him, see if it was worth him coming to visit me" Merlin lied quickly, trying not to show that he was proud of how well that lie went.

It's not that merlin was embarrassed about being gay, he had came out a few years ago back in Ealdor. Most people accepted it or just didn't care enough about the lanky kid to really give a shit, but some didn't accept it...at all. Merlin had came home a fair few times supporting a bloody nose and black eye ignoring his mums questions about how it happened. He didn't know how people here would react..until he knew that or he at least had a group of friends who wouldn't care, there was no way he was admitting it here. Especially at the moment with the fact that he had the prince hating him, everyone was sure to go with Arthur's thoughts on merlin hoping it will make him like them more or something.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Arthur eyeing Merlin suspiciously after a while Merlin did an awkward cough and Arthur came out of what ever thoughts he was having

"so.. Wank marathon ?" Arthur said smirking slightly

"He was joking"

"Sure" Arthur replied still smirking

"shut it you Prat" Merlin snapped in a relatively jokey voice before turning round pulling his top over his head. He was about to change into some tracky bottoms and go to bed when there was a knock at the door. Looking over to Arthur who did a little shrug meaning he didn't know what it is merlin walked to the door and opened it. Outside stood Lancelot and Gwaine, apparently the shower had sobered Gwaine out a bit as he was only slightly leaning on Lance

"Lancelot, Gwaine? What are you doing here?"

"can we come in?" Lancelot asked happily

"Course" He moved aside and Lancelot walked in. Turning to face him after shutting the door he saw Arthur glaring at Lancelot. Who was looking round the room. Gwaine quickly picked up the shirt Merlin had dropped on the floor and threw it at him.

"Put it on, were going to the pub" Gwaine smiled at him.

"why?"

"Because pubs are fun. Now come on quickly. I want to get my drink on" Gwaine exclaimed pushing his wet but now clean hair out of his face

"how do you two even know each other?"

"I was on my way to drag you to the pub and this guy asked me if I wanted to go to the pub" Lancelot replied laughing.

"then I said I needed to get you first and he said he knew you so here we are now pub!" Merlin groaned slightly and threw the top back at Gwaine.

"Fine"He quickly got a new top that wasn't wet and pulled it over his head before pulling shoes and socks onto his sandy feet.

"You want to come princess?" Gwaine asked smirking at Arthur who looked at the three with a very amused expression

"I think I'll pass, maybe next time yeah?" He cooed sarcastically. Gwaine snorted and stumbled out where as Lancelot threw his arm around Merlin and started asking him about the book as they left the room. Merlin did only have one pint..of every beer.

When merlin woke up for his third day in Camelot he wondered what he had done to make him deserve to be hungover 2 days in a row and have his room-mate who, although was a complete prat still looked vaguely like the men in Merlin's most perverse fantasy's walking round topless when the brain cells that would usually keep him from looking weren't yet working. Which lead to the awkward moment when his roomie who hated him was trying to jog him out a trance ,where merlin was staring at his chest quite happily oblivious to all else happening.

"MERLIN!" Merlin suddenly jogged up and his eyes met Arthur's who looked extremely awkward merlin tried to hide the blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

"what?" Merlin asked in an o-so-innocent tone

"you were staring at me" Arthur noted awkwardly

"I was thinking! you just got in the way of where I was looking when thinking. Trust me I wouldn't be staring at you" Merlin lied getting up of bed and grabbing some fresh clothes and quickly walking out to have a shower. Ignoring the look he was getting from Arthur

Walking into the hall merlin looked around, stall's stood everywhere people standing behind them smiling asking people as they walked past if they were interested in joining there society. 'wherever you will go' rang gently through his headphones as he slowly cruised around looking for anything he would find interesting to join, Gwen would run to and from him, joining things randomly, every time she would smile run over start explaining it then run away seeing something else interesting.. There was a twilight appreciation society where a fight had started between team Edward girls and team Jacob girls, with a bunch of Harry Potter nerds standing around cheering and laughing at them failing so hard. A fencing club one, which he found Lancelot lounging on a chair behind it. He quickly switched his Ipod of and shoved his headphones off his head so they hung around his neck.

"Alright mate?" He asked laughing as he saw how hungover he looked. Merlin's had mainly cleared up now even though he had chugged a surprising amount in a game of Fuzzy duck. Lancelot grunted back making Merlin laugh loudly

"shh" Lance grumbled

"MERLIN!" Gwen called running over to him "your joining fencing ?"

"Yeah right" Merlin said with a snort "I'm just talking to lance" He looked over and saw Lancelot was now standing up smiling at Gwen

"hello, I'm Lancelot"

"Gwen...you do fencing?"

"Pretty name and Yeah a bit, you thinking of joining" Lancelot asked hopefully

"Umm, sure why not" Merlin watched as they stood talking about Fencing.

"Hey Lance, Gwen hasn't got an academic dad yet? Why don't you adopt her to?"

"Would you?" Gwen asked her face lighting up, obviously she knew about the whole current weekend or whatever it was

"I'd love to, just beware I will make the party a particularly drunk one" she laughed

"I'm sure I can handle it"

Merlin excused him self and continued to look at the stall's finding only a few that he found interesting but not joining as he didn't seem himself being bothered to go do the activities.

"hey" He looked over and saw a girl from a stall smiling at him.

"hi?"

"you like simple plan?"

"yeah..how'd you know that?" merlin asked confused

"it's on your tee-shirt" She said looking at him with a little smirk, he looked down and saw that he was wearing his simple plan tee-shirt. Will had brought it for him on his 18th birthday a few months ago.

"Right yeah, do you like them?"

"yeah, love them. There my favourite band, what's your favourite song?" She asked quickly. She was pretty, she had longish brown hair that was slightly curled, doe like brown eyes and an innocent smile. She wore a plain yet nice above the knee dress.

"probably me against the world, you?"

"shut up..the song..I'm not telling you to shut up" Merlin laughed and walked over leaning on the table as they began to talk about music.

"no! I saw this Justin bieber appreciation thing over there. I don't see how people can like him. his songs are awful there just him thinking he's in love. I'm just there like dude your 12 you don't even know what love is!" Merlin laughed before agreeing with her.

"Favourite movie?"

"hmm Titanic"

"that's such a typical girl answer. In a minute your going to be crying saying how there love was magical. It was just stupid. Also why the hell didn't she let him share her door at the end then he might not have frozen to death!" Merlin exclaimed, truth is that film made him cry like a baby but he didn't have to admit that and he still did find it stupid.

"that's such a typical guy review of the film! What's your favourite film then ? Let me guess fight club?"

"Gremlins"

"What? And your saying that my movie is bad! That movie is awful" she snorted

"it is not ! It's hilarious"

"exactly it's meant to be a horror not a comedy" A hand suddenly hit has back. Not expecting it his knee's buckled slightly before he span around grimacing when he saw Arthur and his friends.

"Look at what stool he's at. I told you he's a poof" Merlin looked to Percy confused for a second then down to the front of the stall which had a large rainbow and LGBT Printed on the front of it. His mouth fell open

"I wasn't looking at this stall" he defended quickly but they weren't listening instead they started grabbing badges and trying to pin them to Merlin's top

"Get off me!" Merlin snapped pushing Percy and Leon away.

"what the hell is wrong with you two get off him!" The girl he had been talking to snapped, people began to look over making merlin trying even harder to push them off.

"what we're just teaching him to embrace his sexuality" Percy laughed managing to get one onto Merlin's top

"perce, Leon that's enough" Arthur said In a bored tone "Lets go.. I hear there's a fencing club it sounds interesting." they ignored Arthur and continued trying causing more people to stop what they were doing and look over.

"he wasn't looking at the stall you moron we were just talking about music and films!" The girl defended him.

"Yeah that's likely"

"Freya what the hell is going on? I ask you to look after the stall for an hour whilst I'm in a lecture and a fight breaks out" A boy that looked around 20 walked up to the stall glaring at the girl behind it.

"It's not my fault there a bunch of douchey homophobes!" She yelped

"I'm not gay!" Merlin shouted managing to finally push them away and pull the badges of throwing them on the table. Lots of people were looking at merlin as if they didn't really believe him. A flush covered his cheeks and all he wanted to do was run away.

"Can I go now?" Freya asked

"Course" The man who had taken over from her said, glaring at 4 men in front of his stall. Freya walked round the stall.

"What's wrong why won't you just admit it, come on do it now whilst everyone can hear" Percy said waving to everyone who was now watching the scene looking very interested

"Percy I said that's enough!" Arthur snapped taking pity on Merlin who looked truly pathetic in this moment. With everyone staring at him.

"I'm not gay" Merlin insisted again. A hand suddenly grabbed his face and started pulling him towards a pair of pink lips. Flicking his eyes to up the face he saw it was the girl he had been talking to. As there lips collided he heard a small intake of breath from some people. Merlin grabbed the girls waist pulling her closer, to push her away would make everyone sure he was gay. When she finally pulled away she smiled up at him

"I'm Freya by the way"

"Merlin"

"nice to meet you merlin." She started walking away leaving a very shocked Merlin in her wake. She stopped a bit away "Well...Are you coming?" She asked. Merlin looked to Percy who was standing mouthing how. Giving him a small smirk Merlin nodded to Freya following after her. He passed Gwaine on the way out who looked from Freya to Merlin then gave him a thumbs up.

When Merlin looked back on that day in the future he would never be able to tell you what made him follow her even after they had left the hall and she had given him the option. In some way's he wishes he had left other ways he knows he will never regret it, partly just from the faces of Percy and others when they next saw him. He also wouldn't be able to tell you what possessed him to suggest that they go to the pub. It could have been the fact that Freya had told him that she had a rich friend who would pay for all the drinks. The point was Merlin would never know why he made the choices he did that night but he did know he would never forget them. He also knew that if he hadn't made those choices his life would have ended up a lot less heartbreaking, but to be honest. The heart break he suffered, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Pocker

Sorry this is a really short/crap chapter

* * *

><p>"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Voices boomed in Merlin's ears as he tried to swallow quickly. Finally, after what seemed like forever he slammed his glass down on the bar. Turning his head, his eyes seemed to be moving slower than his head, he saw Freya and his other 'opponent' chugging the last dregs of there drink and putting it onto the bar. Hands clapped Merlins back congratulating him on his win at another drinking game.<p>

"Come on" Freya mumbled grabbing his hand and dragging him through the crowd of drunk by standers and back over to the table they had been at earlier. He spotted Freya's rich friend. A wavy haired blonde girl, that honestly, made Merlin's spine tingle out of fear. Her dark eyes calculating your every move, her smile to be honest made him feel the need to hide, it looked evil, manipulative . Though from what he had heard from Freya about her, he suspected it probably was. But she had paid for his drinks all day so Merlin wasn't going to complain. A tray of brightly coloured shots sat in front of her, pushing a few towards both Merlin and Freya before taking a few herself.

"To getting ittle firstie here so drunk he can't see straight" She cheered raising her tiny cup

"hu?"

"To university!" She said this time and Merlin cheered along with her downing his shots one after the other.

"PARTY ROCK IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!" Merlin and Freya screamed as they stumbled towards the club Freya dancing out in front of Merlin, Parents returning home after a dinner at a restaurant tutted in disgust at them before pulling there children as far away from the drunk teenagers as they could. The children watching, laughing at the drunken antics. The made there way into the club, loud music blocking out any thoughts they had as Freya dragged Merlin to the centre and began dancing with him, arms and legs flailing madly as they danced. Mad flailing soon turned into normal, yet drunk dance moves and somewhere between 2-5 shots later drunken grinding.

Freya and Merlin weaved along the straight road, giggling like school girls. At what ? They didn't remember they just remembered it was funny. Merlin's top half was freezing as the wind lashed at his naked chest, where his shirt had gotten to he had no idea. Dirt and chalk covered patches of their skin from where Freya had decided that it was a good idea to run into some abandoned house that ended up not being so abandoned after all and so for the second time since coming to uni Merlin had interrupted a drug deal. Freya gripped onto Merlins arm with a vice like grip as he whispered into her ear. Lips occasionally brushing against the edges making her coo gently. She looked up to him smiling and merlin just couldn't help but think how nice her lips looked. All pick and plump, merlin suddenly wanted to taste them. So he did, pressing a gently kiss to her lips, stopping walking she gripped the front of his shirt in her hand pressing back into his lips. Slowly, Merlin pulled way, giving her a lopsided grin, she gazed back up at him looked slightly dazed before she lifted her head back up capturing his lips again, this time more violently. Merlin happily replied by deepening the kiss. Freya began to walk him backwards further into the lane. Turning a corner Merlin shoved her against the wall before searching for her lips again hands roaming under her shirt.

Her nails scrapped down his back digging in, flesh sticking under her nails as Merlin thrust into her, her skirt raised to her stomach, underwear pulled to mid thigh. Moaning and grunting into each others mouths. Her mouth moved sucking on his neck adding to the growing number of love bites they now supported.

Merlin leaned his head against the wall, she panted roughly as he trailed small kisses from her jaw to lower neck before starting on another love bite, chest heaving as they recovered from there highs. Merlin's head spun as more of the alcohol hit him, his back stung where her scratches marked him. Suddenly a light was on them, They both looked over startled and saw a policeman standing, torch in hand. He started screaming at them. Freya quickly pulled her underwear up and skirt down as they started running. Merlin pulling boxers and jeans up as they went. Laughing madly as he began to chase them.

Flopping on a wall in the university Merlins back gave a painful twinge looking to Freya they both began laughing again, keeling over clutching there stomach echo around the otherwise quiet campus.

"OI!" there heads shot to the side and they saw the policemen still chasing them. Merlin quickly pecked Freya's swollen from kissing lips and began running "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Merlin ran past the officer, taking the attention from Freya who began running back to her house. Merlin curved dangerously. Drunk mind making everything wobbly so merlin found it extremely difficult to navigate through the campus, but some how he manages to get into Kilgharrah's building and to his dorm. Quickly unlocking the door he burst through slamming it just before the officer saw where he had gone. Leaning his head on the door Merlin panted tiredly trying not to laugh loudly.

"Merlin?" Merlin spun to face the voice and saw Arthur, Leon, Percival, Elyan and for some reason, Gwaine sitting around Arthur's desk, which had been pulled into the centre of the room. All staring at Merlin with wide eyes.

"what the hell hap-" A loud knock rapped on the door and Merlin jumped away from it, eyes scanning the room for a place to hide. "What are you doing? Answer the door" Arthur scolded as Merlin's eyes flicked around the room.

"I can't!" Merlin yelped diving under the desk in a little gap. Hidden in the gap where your legs go. Arthur groaned and stormed to the door throwing it open. About to tell whoever it was Merlin was under the desk his breath caught in his throat as he saw the police officer

" hello"

"Your highness?" The officer gasped "sorry to disturb I was chasing a young man, I believe he came into one of these rooms"

"No one has entered recently" Arthur lied smoothly "It's just us 5" He said motioning to the other 4 men sitting around the table, cards in hand. The mans eyes flicked around the room quickly, his breath labour obviously from running after Merlin, a light sheen of sweat covering his face.

"right, have a good night sire" Arthur nodded and he began to walk off.

"what did he do?" He questioned inquisitively

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that" He answered smartly

"I am the prince, it is your duty to tell me what I want to know. Especially If it is a matter of importance which of course I must be if not you wouldn't be disturbing me" Arthur snapped to the man.

"o..of course..you majesty. I caught the boy being..how can I put it? Ah,intimate with a young lady in the middle of the street" Arthur's eyes widened in surprise.

"What about the girl"

"I lost her trying to get the bo"

"What did she look like?" Arthur spat

"Short around 5'6 I would say, brown wavy hair" Freya..

"You may go now" Arthur ordered before shutting the door. He waited a few seconds before turning round. "Merlin" The prince growled. The boys head popped out from beneath the desk. Before he stopped up slowly, sand and dirt covered his care chest and face. His lips where slightly swollen and redder than usual, cheeks flushed Arthur guessed from running. A small train of hair running from just bellow his belly button towards his trousers. Arthur followed the trail with his eyes before his eyes snapped back to Merlin. "What the hell happened?" Arthur just now realised that Merlin was swaying.

"fucked Freya I did" Merlin slurred in a strange accent a proud smile on his face. "POCKER!" He yelped noticing the chips for the first time "I WANNA PLAY!" he grabbed a few cards of the top of the pile and sat down.

" Get out of my seat!" Arthur ordered with a roll of his eyes "you can join in next game if you must but you have to find a seat." Merlin let out a loud, over exaggerated groan before throwing the cards down and storming away.

"Go merlin!" Gwaine yelled with a wolf whistle. Arthur followed Gwaine's eyes and saw he was staring at Merlins scratched red, slightly blooded back.

"Someone likes it rough" Leon joked sounding impressed. Merlin tried to look at what they where all looking at which ended in him spinning around like a dog chasing it's tail making everyone laugh.

Merlin played a few games with them, drinking lots of there beer during the games. Finally Arthur started getting tired and being nicely tipsy was happy to call it a night sending the others home as he changed into bed clothes. When he turned round he saw Merlin laying on his bed.

"Oi! Get into your own bed" Arthur said trying not to laugh at the muffled no that came. Storming over he tried to drag Merlin out but with unnatural strength for such a skinny kid Merlin pulled Arthur onto the bed with him. Arthur had sworn for a second he saw Merlins eyes glow but then convinced himself that it was just a trick of the light or the alcohol he had ingested. He rolled his eyes when Merlin wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled into Arthur's chest.

"nom nom nom" Merlin mumbled causing Arthur to look down. Noticing a growing wet patch on his shirt he saw merlin gently chewing at It.

"Get off me !" Arthur yelped pushing Merlin away, he fell ungraciously off the bed with a yelp making the prince laugh loudly. Merlin crawled helplessly to his own bed and crawled under the blankets his mind ready to shut down now the alcohol was staring to wear out and the room starting to spin.

Arthur laid awake long after Merlin fell asleep, unable to sleep through Merlin's loud drunken snores, thinking about how he really didn't care that this new idiot he had met had gotten laid and how he had stupid ears anyway. Finally he manages to get some sleep, wondering what it would have been like if he had got a normal room mate, one that wasn't an alcoholic preferably. I mean seriously 3rd time drunk in 3 days, bit ridiculous.


	4. Plastered

Hey guys, i'm so sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. If you go to my other Merlin story 'Discombobulation' there's a chapter called Nimueh,collar bones and stupidity or something and that explains why i've been so crap at posting.

Anyway, thanks for reading and if you review thanks for reviewing.

Hope you enjoy x

* * *

><p>"merlin" merlin twitched slightly in his sleep "merlin" The voice echoed through his head and merlin sleepily opened one eye peering around the room. He was vaguely aware of the fact there was a small pool of drool on his pillow "Merlin" The voice rung again causing merlin to sit up looking round again. He tried to find where the voice was coming from but couldn't.<p>

Slowly, he lifted himself from the bed, his head throbbing as his hangover engulfed him. He already knew that he had done something he regretted last night, the only problem was. He had no clue what that was.

"MERLIN" Spinning round as the voice once again boomed through his head he decided to follow it and deal with the being hung later so he quickly ran from the room and began to try and decipher what general direction the voice was coming from. Stopping from time to time to put his ear to the ground or walls. He ended standing facing a wall the voice louder that ever, magic was pulsing somewhere deep within the wall, powerful magic. Merlin could feel it.

"open!" Merlin instructed waving his hands at the wall. It did nothing. "open up!" Once again nothing happened

"dude...it's a wall not a door" Merlin turned around quickly and saw a confused student standing in the opening of the small alcove. Merlin gave him an awkward smile and he walked of talking about freaks.

"merlin" It was clear and loud, and from behind the wall but how could he get in ? He might be able to blow it open, but he doubted that it would be acceptable to go blowing a wall open in his new uni. "Merlin" Merlin looked at the wall for a second inspecting every inch of the wall. Finding nothing he groaned and stomped his foot like a four year old. The sound was not the normal click of his vans on the stone but a hollow sounds crouching down he looked over the floor. His eyes glowing orange

"Open" he commanded and to his surprise it did. A slab of the hard floor began to lift up under his feet making him jump back. It settled to the side leaving a dark square. Looking down into it he could just about see a rickety wooden ladder on the side of the wall. Looking behind him and ignoring the part of his brain that said this was a bad idea he slowly lowered himself in catching his feet onto the ladder before reaching one hand down onto it then the other. Looking up to the square in front of him he watched as the slab slid back over leaving him in the pitch black. Taking a deep breath he began to climb down the ladder expecting one of the wooden steps to break at any second and send him tumbling down through the darkness to his death. After what seemed like forever his foot hit the ground sending a jolt through his body. Stepping down he turned away from the ladder, hoping to see some sort of light source somewhere but there was still nothing. So he began walking what he hoped was the right way..a few seconds later it turned out it wasn't when he crashed head first into a very solid wall. Merlin didn't know if it was the bump on the head..Or the full body jolt from when he fell over after wards but once again it clicked into his head that he was a wizard. Groaning, merlin stood up, one hand clutching his now further pounding head. Eyes flashing orange a ball of light appeared next to him. Directing it in front of him he began to walk finding his way through where ever he was.

"merlin" whatever was calling him sounded a lot more excited now. Walking through a large opening in the what looked like cave walls he walked onto a small ledge looking around. He heard the flap of large wings and recoiled slightly into the wall.

"Hello?" Merlin shouted out sounding braver than he felt. It happened in a matter of seconds, a large body smashed onto an iceberg of rocks in front of him leaving merlin speechless.

"Merlin" It said smoothly.

"Holy shit you're a dragon" Merlin replied dumbly. Looking at the thing in front of him. There horns were spiked on the back of it's long head. It's wings looked thin and breakable but by the way it just flew in merlin doubted they were as delicate as they looked.

"Well noticed young Emrys"

"You've been calling for me"The great dragon gave a nod "why?"

"I haven't felt your presence in a long time. It's good to see you again"

"I've never seen you before..I didn't know you existed..do you exist or am I just having a very strange dream?" Merlin ranted

"You are not dreaming, though I'm sure you knew that by the lump forming on your head for your clumsiness when finding your way to me." Merlin lifted his hand up to his head and felt there was in fact a rather large, slightly damp from blood lump. "and you may ot have seen me but I have seen you..many years ago now. Over 50 I believe"

"That's impossible..i'm 18"

"I have seen many versions of you, the first was always my favourite though, he had a ruthlessness about him I respected, but as the times changed so did the versions"

"what the hell are you talking about?" Merlin snapped confused

"Some things are repeated through time, arthur's reign being one of them. Every time he has taken the throne something great has happened and it seems that another one of these reigns is about to happen again"

"why did you call me here, if your business is Arthur and his reign why not call him?"

"Arthur will not reach the throne without your help. He will encounter many dangers on his way to being king, most of them he wont even know about. It is up to you young emrys to keep him safe"

"keep arthur safe?" Merlin asked laughing slightly "your kidding, he has body guards for that. I doubt he'd accept my help anyway, he's an arrogant prat he would never accept the help of a commoner like me, not that he deserves my help" The dragon let out a loud laugh.

"somethings never change." Kilgharrah says with a laugh "If you achieve protecting the king sorcerers and people will once again live in harmony"

"You mean to say, if Arthur gets to the throne..Sorcery will be accepted" The great dragon nodded.

"Everything magical will be accepted again..it's up to you young warlock" With that he spread out his wings again and gave them a powerful flap sending him high into the air

"WAIT! How do I do that? He hates me!" Merlin watched as the dragon ignored him and flew off.

Merlin woke for the second time to a painful slap around the face. Head pounding mercilessly, stomach churning, body aching and slightly itchy from his bare skin

* * *

><p>on his now sandy mattress.<p>

"wassgoinon?" Merlin mumbled sitting up, stomach giving a horrid lurch.

"Paracetamol and water" Merlin ad pills and a glass shoved into his hands. Not bothering to check who had given them to him he quickly gulped them and the water down before sinking back down into his pillow, letting the glass fall onto his bed.

"nu-uh. Get up" Merlin finally let his eyes open but only so much so that he could see a tiny slither of the world, Something blurry and blonde was bopping up and down in front of his face. Reaching an arm out he tried to grab it but it moved backwards, which unfortunately meant the light streaming through the window was no longer blocked out and glared into his squinted eyes. "moron" The voice mumbled as Merlin hissed at the sunlight that made his head pound harder.

"I'm dying" The messy haired boy mumbled, gripping his head

"You're hungover..there's a difference" Merlin, finally adjusting to the light recognised the face and voice of the prince.

"but i'm literally dying"

"well..You better stop it, we're going for breakfast" A new voice came. Looking over he spotted Percival, Leon and Elyan all sitting on Arthur's bed. Elyan was smirking at him, obviously the one who had spoken.

"Please don't mention food" The hungover boy groaned rolling over and pushing his face into his pillow.

"Get up now" Came the growl from Percival. Merlin quickly obeyed him, jumping out of the bed. Swaying slightly and once again feeling like he was going to chunder.

"You're injured" Leon said suddenly standing as well and marching towards Merlin. Grabbing his head he began to inspect the throbbing bump.

"it's nothing" Merlin said quickly moving back away.

"How did you do that in your sleep?"? Arthur asked shocked, now also looking at the cut on Merlins head.

"Well..you know..Weird sleeper" The boy lied with a shrug.

"Okay we all understand he's an idiot, can we please go and get food!" Elyan gasped, giving Merlin a small ink to show he wasn't actually being a dick.

"You get yourself presentable and we'll meet you in the canteen"

"alright" _Then I can run away and never have to spend breakfast with you...why do they want to spend breakfast with me?_

"You guys go, I'll wait with him to make sure he actually comes" The prince said, giving Merlin an I-can-read-minds look.

"prat" came the tiny mumble from Merlin as the others agreed and left the room.

Now showered, dressed and feeling a little better about having to spend time with the prince's group of dicks Merlin sat on his bed, Arthur was attempting to put a plaster, well more speciffically a Mr bump plaster, on Merlins head but everytime he got near the cut Merlin would flinch away.

"would you stop being such a girl!" Arthur snapped

"Me? I'm not the one with Mr Men plasters!" Merlin retorted angrily

"Morgana gets them for me...she thinks there funny. Now hold still we need to get to breakfast"

"why! You're a prat and you think I'm some common would you want to have breakfast with me of all people?" The boy half snapped half whined.

"We want to know how a scrawny dick like you got to shag a girl as hot as Freya"

Woken up isn't the right term for hearing those words, it didn't just wake Merlin up, he felt like he had been electrocuted, or a comet had flown straight into his stomach, or his lips had been sewn together. How he had gone from very sure that he is gay to shagging a girl he had just met in a matter of hours he had no clue, how Arthur and apparently the others knew about this, he had no clue but he did know he felt dirty..

"I SHAGGED FREYA?" He bellowed, jumping up from his bed, regretting it almost instantly as his head gave a painful throb.

"yes" Arthur said slowly, sounding confused that he didn't remember it happening

"holy crap..Holy crap..HOLY CRAP! I shagged her, why would I do that? I mean I can understand you shagging her, or Gwaine why was he here last night anyway ? Or percy or any of your other dicky friends, hell I can even understand Gwen shagging her! I mean..she wouldn't..i think she straight but still! I can understand those but me! What the hell was I thinking? Why did no one stop me! Why did she not stop me, oh god did I rape her." He continued, Arthur watched slightly amused as the boy in front of him went on about raping Freya.

"wow wow wow, dumbo. Chill, It wasn't rape, she would have went to the policeman that caught you if it was" Merlin nodded at this letting out a slight sigh of relief "and why is it so hard to believe that you had sex with her? I mean, yeah your a scrawny git, who has no manners, act's like an idiot, has stupidly sized ears, is to wimpy to let me put and plaster on and to be honest the dress sense is appealing so I see why it's hard to believe but why do you ?" He had a knowing look in his eyes, one Merlin didn't like, one Merlin was sure meant he knew his second biggest secret at Uni. Mind racing Merlin quickly came up with an excuse

"because...I don't do one night stands" He lied "I mean..I do..but I usually know them for longer than one night before we do anything and then we go back to friends" The arrogant blond infront of him raised an eyebrow.

"whatever, Now..Breakfast, the guys are waiting for your story" He jumped up, used one hand to grab Merlins chin before shoving the plaster onto his forehead before he began to swagger off. Merlin stood for a second holding his throbbing head.

"hey! Did you call me Dumbo?"


	5. FOUR!

I'm sorry, again, i've been an idiot with updating i know i know i know. and i'm sorry ! I'm so sorry please don't hate me!

But my life's been a bit hectic lately, i promise i'm going to try to upload more now!

Guess what guys guess what! I met loads of the Merlin cast at SoccerSix, and got hugs from them and stuff and oh my god it was beautiful, i was so happy.

* * *

><p>"stop pouting" The prince scolded. As he looked behind him at Merlin when they got closer to the lunch hall.<p>

"I'm not pouting" Merlin retorted quickly, trying to take the slightly pouted sad look of his face.

"Yes you are..You're like a 5 year old girl" Arthur smirked, slowing down a few steps to walk next to Merlin.

"and yet i'm the one getting laid" The warlock snaps, taking Arthur off guard. After a second of silence the blonde lets out a laugh.

"Touché"

Arthur slowed just outside the canteen, before people would be able to see him through the door. Merlin, not noticing continued only to be dragged back by a yank of his top causing him to do a small, undignified yelp.

"What are you doing?" Merlin spat once Arthur had turned him round to face him.

"We need to establish a few ground rules before you go eat with my Friends" _Oh here it comes_ Merlin thought exasperated.

"like what?" the boy replied hesitantly

"Well, we're going Golfing afterwards" Arthur began

"Golfing?" Merlin scoffed, interrupting Arthur, who quickly gave an enthusiastic nod."You really are a posh git aren't you..I bet you like polo as well and go sailing and to the opera where you drink tea and eat scones or bottled water and when you go to the pub you drink scotch. I bet you even where a monocle don't you ? And say things like crickey and spiffing and buffoon and ri-"

"Merlin...will you shut up you utter buffoon." A smirk appears on Merlin's face "oh piss off!" Arthur snipped, forgetting about his rules he stormed into the hall. Merlin rushing after him to await the awkwardness.

Merlin missed his music, he wished he could push his headphones over his oversized ears right now more than ever. 'The guys' as Prince Prat calls them, where firing questions about Freya at him. Trying to save some of his and Freya's dignity...and trying not to think to much about the awful experience, Merlin was pretending he remembered next to nothing. Although, since Arthur had informed him of his latest conquest he had formed a very vivid memory of it. So to sink into some nevershoutnever music right now felt like a hopeless dream. Something insane, like him ever winning a smallest ear contest...you know..if Dumbo wasn't one of his opponents.

Finally, After what seemed like forever of interrogation, one part of this including Merlin's Mr bump plaster. They left for golfing, Passing Gwaine as he walked into the lunch hall...Well more shuffled past as he said some things to a sweet looking teenager that Merlin was sure where way to cheesy for even her, but judging by her smiling face and his small smirk it was working.

Once again Merlin was dragged back by his top and quickly turned round to see Arthur.

"What do you want now?" He sighed

"Rules!" Arthur exclaimed "Look, Right now you have a chance of being entered into this little group.. So you need to..Act like you can be one of us"

"You mean act like a prat"

"Merlin" The prince growled "Just..follow my lead, and don't do anything stupid..I know that difficult for you but it's only for a few hours"

"You really are a gigantic ass"

"and you're a moron now come on" Arthur strutted off and out to a limo that was waiting for them, The warlock followed behind him. if he could do some harry potter spells if he could he would definitely levicorpus Arthur right now.

Merlin stayed relatively quiet throughout the drive, after the fail of an interrogation at breakfast any respect they seemed to have had for him had once again leaked away. when they arrived on the golf course it finally occurred to merlin that he had no idea how to play golf..Properly at least. He and will had got some golf clubs and balls when they were younger but just spent the time hitting them as hard and far as they could hoping that they didn't hit anyone or smash any windows. They broke 25 windows in total before Merlin's mum had confiscated the golf clubs and they had to get summer jobs to pay for all the damage.

"Merlin want to tee off ?" Merlin looked to arthur with an incredibly dumb look.

"umm..Nahh it's cool, someone else can" Merlin replied with a little shrug hoping someone would jump in at the chance to go first as merlin for the life of him couldn't figure out which way he was meant to be hitting the ball.

"I'll go" Leon offered walking and shoving the little piece of plastic into the grass. Merlin stood watching the way they all hit the ball, finally it was his turn walking up he pushed the tee in the ground, unlike everyone else who had put there ball onto the tee easily squared up and hit it relatively fast it took merlin a minute or so just to get the ball to stand on top of the tee. Standing back up finally he tried to ignore the amused looks of the guys watching him waiting for him to hit it. His mind went back to the time he was playing with will

"_Oh come on Merlin! What was that? You hit like a girl!" Will teased smirking at his friend_

"_Shut up will. Not everyone has as much fat as you to put behind the swing" Merlin snapped jokingly, Will did a mock hurt face before hitting his friend over the head. "Anyway I can hit further than you any day"_

"_That's bull"_

"_wanna bet?" Will grabbed his club up again smiling happily_

"_Sure £10 says you can't hit further than this" Will put all his weight behind the swing. Merlin watched as it saw through the air finally landing a little speck of white in the distance. Merlin looked down to the ball in front of him swinging his club around arrogantly, he hardly ever acted arrogant but with will it seemed to come out easier..especially when there was a bet_

"_Get ready to pay up" Merlin placed his club at next to the ball doing a few jokey practise swings before finally swinging forwards full force his eyes flashing orange as the ball flew unnaturally high through the air before landing a good 100 yards further than wills._

"_You cheated!" Will spat, merlin turned to him with an innocent 'what-me?' Expression. "That's unfair!"_

"_how is it? I have the power I use it like you use your 'muscles'" Merlin replied putting air quotes around muscles_

"_Hey..i have muscles!" Merlin gave him a of-course-you-do look to which will threw him self at merlin and they began to play fight. _

"You gunna hit the ball ?" Arthur snapped merlin looked up and realised he had dazed off

"Or you know...we could just roll it..it'd probably get just as far with his skinny little arms" Percival joked snidely. Merlin felt the same wave of determination flush over him as he had with will when he was 15. Squaring up merlin let his eyes search for the hole, finally finding it merlin took a deep breath.

"FOUR!" The 4 men watching jumped slightly at the boys scream as he swung the club. Merlin's eyes flashed orange and he watched as the ball sailed through the air before landing a few feet from the hole and rolled in slowly. "Splendid shot don't you agree?" Merlin asked turning his head to the 4 watching, using his poshest accent. "shall we move onto the next hole chaps?" Merlin asked swinging his club onto his shoulder and walking of whistling a jaunty tune.

They got to the third hole and merlin was once again the first to finish. He had made sure that last time he had made it take 2 shots so no one would suspect anything. He stood at the side leaning lazily on his club. Arthur got it in and merlin gave a happy clap on the back of his hand like dumbledore when Harrys sorted into Gryffindor

"Jolly good show" Elyan seemed to be the only one to find his posh impersonation funny, stiffling a laugh whenever merlin would praise someone but saying a phrase such as 'spiffing'. Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the others trying to finish there shots.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What ever do you mean sire?"

"I told you to be on your best behaviohh you have got to be kidding me" Arthur gasped realisation dawning on his face "are you seriously implying this is how I act?"

"What's wrong sire ? I thought you wanted me to act like this" Merlin said feigning innocence

"I wanted you to be a bit less of a clumsy moron than normal. not act like you have a stick up your arse and your about to cough up a monocle and start commentating on horse racing.

"Fine..i'm sorry..I don't know how to act around you though" merlin mumbled embarrassed "you've all been brought up with money, leaning how to play golf not just hitting It as hard as you can. Percy hates me..At least when I was being posh it would get the occasional snort from him" Arthur looked at him and sighed, merlin was right they had been brought up in completely different ways. Of course merlin would find it strange hanging out with them.

"Just..follow my lead" Arthur walked back over, merlin followed him reluctantly.

It turned out following Arthurs lead was just as fun as being posh, merlin had got bored of trying to be serious and so started mocking arthurs personality, picking up his arrogant swagger, flip of hair and way he ordered people around. Of course merlins orders where obvious jokes and always said after arthur ordered someone to do something for example when arthur snapped at leon to collect his ball from the hole merlin told him to polish his boots whilst he was down there. He had earned a smack from arthur and another chuckle from elyan. Aftter ordering Percival to lie face down on the floor so Merlin could use him as a bridge to get over a small patch of mud Arthur seemed to crack, Merlin swinging his club around arrogantly with a smirk gave Elyan a small wink and a his usual large grin before the club span and hit him in the head. Whilst he rubbed his head, the others laughing at him Arthur dragged him aside.

"Do you have some kind of mental affliction ?"

"No more than you" Merlin grumbled

"what?" The prince growled

"You told me to follow your lead" the warlock exclaimed quickly.

"Are you purposely being a complete twat"

"I thought that was obvious"

"just...be you okay?" Arthur snapped and merlin rolled his eyes

"fine..Prat" With that he stormed away from arthur back to the others. That's how merlin ended up slowly walking along behind the others gently hitting is leg with his club as some sort of distraction from the conversation in front of him that he was clearly not meant to try to join.

"Having fun?" Merlin looked up to the source of the voice and saw Elyan standing next to him smiling.

"yeah..loads" Merlin replied sarcastically. "you?"

"Meh, it was more fun when you were taking the piss out of Arthur" The corners of merlins mouth twitched up slightly at this "Why are you here?.. I mean it's pretty obvious that you don't want to be golfing with us"

"Arthur said I had to come...That you guys wanted to question me about Freya" Merlin replied with a small scowl. "Why are you friends with them ? I mean don't take this the wrong way but they seem like dicks..You seem normal"

"They have never known what it's like to not have money where-as I have. They take there status for granted a lot of the time. I know how quickly money and popularity can come and go, so I try to be nice to everyone. After all I could easily end up in the same place as you"

"I thought you were brought up with loads of money"

"no, my dads an inventor, he had his big break through when I was 8..i met Leon when I was 10, somehow I ended up meeting prince arthur..still not to sure how that happened. Before though dad had loads of debt, kept having the bailiffs round. I never thought I would be able to spend money freely. Of course I was 8 so I only really wanted to spend my money of sweets and toys" Merlin let out a little laugh.

"So you started off as a mere commoner like me then"

"yep, the assume I was brought up like them though, i've never told them I wasn't'" Elyan admitted

"why?"

"I just..didn't think it was any of there business..Anyway, I know they can be dicks but there all good guys deep down so just don't judge them just yet..wait to get to know them a bit more"

"No offence elyan but I don't think I'm going to...Arthur seems to have had his fill of me, I think were just gunna be normal room-mates"

"what nod politely if you see them but don't go anywhere with them and hardly talk to each other when your in the room"

"exactly!" Elyan laughed and shook his head. "how much longer is this course...i hate golf"

"I'm pretty sure this is the last hole... why do you hate golf ? You wiping all our asses, you must have practised" Merlin gave a little shrug

"there's no challenge" It turned out elyan was right. After a few minutes Leon potted his then Arthur then Percival, who seemed unable to hit it lightly because of his huge muscles and so everytime it would fly over the hole. The others stood silently watching as it flew into a bunker and percival started trying to hit it out of the sand but each time just sent a wave of sand across the field. Merlin started to laugh under his breath.

"Shut it you fag!" Percival snapped and finally hit his ball out of the bunker. Merlins eyes flashed orange and the ball quickly changed directions went a few hundred metre more than it should have and splashed into a little pond, at this everyone but Percival and Merlin started laughing. Percival stopped looking after the ball and to the others to tell them to shut up when he saw merlins small glare at him. "YOU!" He bellowed pointing to merlin. "You did that !" He stormed over grabbing merlin by the scruff of his shirt.

"Did what?" Merlin asked innocently

"Sent my ball into the water!"

"Perce. Mate how could Merlin have sent it into the water. It was probably just the wind or something." Arthur tried but at that point the wind blew past them..the opposite way to the water.

"What did you do you little freak?" Percival bellowed, all respect or whatever he had earned from last night with Freya had obviously dissapeared now.

"I didn't do anything!" Merlin lied trying to get Percival off him "Maybe you're just that bad at golf you posh git"

Merlin decided that It probably wasn't the best idea to insult someone 12 feet tall and when Will asked him no, that would not be an exaggeration,with muscles bigger than his head when he was lying on the soft golf grass staring at the clear sky supporting a quickly bruising stiff jaw. But then he never did have the best ideas, frankly his idea's where stupid, his idea's lead him into things such as shagging a girl in the street, or picking up the phone when Will called even though the prince of wales was in the room and the chances of Will talking about something illegal was pretty high.

"Merlin, you alright?" Merlin turned his head reluctantly to the side and saw Elyan looking down at him. Merlin tried to grin but it turned out as more of a grimace and so just gave a small thumbs up. He then went back to staring at the sky.

"Is he alright ?" Arthur asked hurrying over into merlins eye line.

"I think so..he gave me a thumbs up, more than what most people can do after being hit by percy"

"Arthur?" Arthur looked down at him "You're a prat" Arthur laughed and grabbed merlins arm

"he's fine...come on, lets get you up" With an almighty tug merlin was once again on his feet, spinning slightly from getting up too fast, head once again pounding. Leon and Percy where standing a few metres away.

"Shall we go back to the union?..Get a pint" Leon asked nervously. He looked ready to grab Percy expecting him to pounce on merlin at any second.

"YES!" Merlin practically screamed.

Arthur and Elyan agreed, everyone turning to percival who glared at merlin for a few seconds before giving a stiff nod. They all began walking back across the course, merlin was struggling to keep a distance from percival when all he really wanted to do was tease him a bit more.

"Winner buys the round yeah?" Percival asked smirking slightly as merlin stopped walking for a second.

"why doesn't the loser buy it ?" Merlin asked quickly "I mean considering he had everyone waiting whilst he tried to get his ball into the hole..shouldn't he repay them with a beer?"

"The winner always buys the beer merlin" Arthur said laughing giving the boy a quick slap on the back. Merlin shoved his hands in his pocket, pulling out the lose change and quickly counting it. £3.57.. Merlin grabbed Arthurs arm and pulled him back a few steps

"You realise I am a prince right ? You can't just pull me around!"

"You've pulled me around a million times today" Merlin reminded him before feeling the cold change in his hand again, sucking up any pride he had he looked up to the prince "..Please make someone else get the drinks" Merlin pleaded feeling pathetic.

"Why? It's what we always do, someone wins they buy the drinks"

"I haven't got enough money" Merlin mumbled awkwardly showing him the hand full of change. Arthur sighed and looked ahead quickly before pulling out his wallet and handing merlin £10.

"You don't need to pay me back..just try not to win at games when your out with us alright?" He quickly slaps merlin on the back before they follow the others into the car. Merlin couldn't really figure out whether or not he was happy that Arthur had said that Merlin would hang out with them more.

To merlin this seemed to be the beginning of him becoming friends with the prince of whales and his stupid arrogant homophobic friends...maybe being friends isn't a great idea, I mean who wants to friends with someone who's friends with wanke... no wait, not the point, the point is, this seemed like the blossoming of a new friendship, if either knew what it actually was the beginning of they would have thought more carefully when making future decisions. But then I guess if they had it wouldn't be half as fun as it was.


	6. Viagra

To pretty much no ones surprise, Merlin had more than one beer. The group of them sat, Merlin somewhat awkwardly as the chatted away. On his third beer he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. Spinning round only to be greeted with the sight of Freya looking at him, nervously ringing out her hands.

"Freya...Hi..erm.." He stopped, sitting staring at her blankly. The table had went quiet all eyes on the two of them.

"can we talk?"

"Do we have to?" He gasps without thinking, then waves his hands "no I didn't mean that I meant sure yes lets talk. Sorry" She raised an eyebrow at him and walked away from the table. The warlock looked back at the prince and his friends who where all watching with smirks on their faces. With a small groan he followed her outside.

The silence that met them was beyond awkward. Occasionally Freya would open her mouth as if to talk before closing it again and started to play with her hands again. At one point Merlin got further, managing to make a strangled noise in the back of his throat before falling back into silence. Those around them quickly vacated after the noise. Another minute and she bought a hand up to her mouth. Blowing into her hand a few times before miming tying a knot then holding a balloon up next to her. Merlin leaned over and mimed popping it with a pin.

There was another second of silence before they both burst out laughing.

"Thats never worked before" She mumbled when they stopped.

"I usually do awkward turtle" He replied seriously. Putting his hands in place and quickly doing it. making her shoot him a smile.

"Listen Merlin" She started, pulling in a deep breath, he was shocked by how much he loved the way she said his name, the accent rolling it gently. The way she smiled as she talked, even if it was an awkward smile.

"I like guys!" He blurted to her, making her stop from what she was about to say and raise an eyebrow, he quickly flicked his eyes around to see if anyone else had heard but apparently everyone had been freaked out by the awkward tension.

"Good for you" She said slowly. Looking him up and down for a second before sticking out her hand "So friends then ?" her eyes were hopeful and he gave a sharp nod. Taking her hand and giving it an exaggerated shake.

"Could you not tell anyone about the uh.."

"gay thing?" Another nod. She gave him a warm smile "you're secrets safe with me. So if we're friends and everything completely not awkward...Lets get drunk" She concluded throwing an arm around his tall frame and dragging him towards the door.

"Is that a good idea?" He asked with a laugh. Sliding his arm round her waist.

"Do you feel the need to jump my bones and make passionate love to me?" He shook his head, laughing gently. "then I think we're going to be okay"

"Are you saying you don't feel the need to jump _my_ bones" Merlin gasped feigning offended making her hit him gently. "I meant I don't know if it's a good idea me drinking again"

"You're at university now sweet cheeks. It's always a good idea for you to be drinking"

When they walked through the door Elyan called them over.

"Percivals paying for the next round, get a good drink out of it" He mumbled to Merlin and Freya.

"We'll have jagerbombs" She said calmly pushing merlin into the chair and sitting on his lap. Percival glared at the two before storming off to the bar. "He's a cheery fella" Freya stated sarcastically.

"He's not usually like that" Arthur defended. "It's just something about Merlin" The wizard wasn't sure whether or not to be insulted, so just gave an awkward shrug.

"Do you want me to get you a chair?" He asked, mouth full of Freyas hair.

"Nah i'm good" She mused. Soon percival came back with the drinks. Slamming the jagerbombs in front of them, gently placing everyone else's in front of them.

"I bet I can down this faster than you" Freya said lifting it to her lips ready to start. Merlin lifted his up.

"I don't know I'm pretty good at sucking" He quickly knocked his back, trying not to laugh at the way Arthur chocked on his drink spraying it over percival. Freya dissolved into giggles before she could get as much as a sip of her drink. Hiding her head in the crook of Merlins neck as she did. He heard a loud laugh from behind him and looked round seeing Gwaine standing behind him. He clapped a hand on Merlins shoulder and pulled up a chair.

"alright there Princess?" He asked with a smirk. Merlin turned to see Arthur still looking at Merlin wide eyed a slight red flush to his cheeks.

"went down the wrong hole" The price replied calmly. Lifting his chin up as if someone would say.

"Thats what I said to Merlin last night" Freya mumbled, leaning towards Gwaine as she did as if Merlin wasn't meant to hear. The long haired man let out another bark of laughter, as Merlin gave Freya a gentle slap telling her to shut up.

Of course it hadn't been a good idea for merlin to get drinking. It was in fact probably one of the worst idea's of Merlins time at university, so far.

Apparently with the right amount of alcohol and peer pressure from Gwaine, Freya and Elyan the warlock thought it was just a completely brilliant idea to prank the prince. Something he would soon come to regret.

"But how!" Merlin gasped. Arms flailing, as the three of them looked to him giggling and smirking.

"Prank call him" Elyan suggested

"lame!" Gwaine replied, rolling his eyes.

"Dye his hair!" Freya mumbled.

"How exactly would I dye his hair whilst at the pup?" Merlin moaned, thinking of one way but knew he couldn't really explain to well if he magically changed the prince's hair colour. He pulled out his phone and begun smashing his fingers into the keys attempting to text. It came out jumped and misspelt but Will was use to his drunk texting and had learnt the language. His phone buzzed back a few seconds later.

**Slip the dude some Viagra then send into a group of old men.**

Merlin snorted quickly texting back before looking around.

"i have an idea...Where can I get some Viagra?"

Turns out, Viagra isn't to hard to come across when around drunken 20 year olds who apparently had ended up having a few embarrassing moments when their to drunk to..function properly. The next part was the difficult part. Arthur for his part was talking to Percival and Leon. All three smiling happily and laughing.

Merlin sat on his own table with the others in the corner crushing up a few pills.

"You're evil" Freya cackled loudly. Gwaine put a hand over her mouth to shush her when people started to look over. Once they where sufficiently crushed merlin swept them into his own drink, having bought the same as the prince and stirred it until all the small lumps had disappeared.

The they made their way to the table. Staggering over, drink in hand. freya giggling whilst clinging onto gwaines arm, Elyan walking calmly over, having drunk less than the others. Merlin gave Leon a friendly thump on the back

"'Lo" he slurred falling into the seat next to arthur inbetween him and leon. Plonking his drink down next to arthurs hard enough for some to slosh over the edge and onto arthur's, probably more expensive than merlins entire outfit, trousers. Arthur practically growled as he jumped back from the table. Percival glowering at Merlin before trying to help the prince, grabbing napkins and scrubbing at his shirt. Something Merlin found extremly funny. Then, carful to make sure Leon's eyes where trained on the angry prince. Merlin switched the drinks over. Taking a long gulp from arthurs and setting it down in front of him, pushing his to where arthurs stood before.

"MERLIN!" The blonde haired man seethed.

"Yes my lord" Merlin drawled sarcastically. Looking up with an innocent expression. Arthur sat back down glaring at him before giving his shoulder a slightly harder than playful but still not violent push. Of course this lead to him falling, arms waving wildly as he made the descent from the chair and onto Leons lap.

"Are you okay?" He gasped pushing himself from leon and placing his hand on the mans shoulder. Leon raised an eyebrow at him,, an amused expression on his face.

"Clumbsy idiot" the prince mumbled. Merlin turned to retort but stopped when he saw arthur gulping down the beer. Freya suddenly howled with laughter, Gwaine and Elyan shushing her as Merlin took a sip from the beer that he had now claimed. Trying not to burst out laughing.

In general Viagra takes 30 minutes to work. Which gave them enough time to strike up a conversation with Gwaine's poor unsuspecting roommate and his few friends. All equally as greasy and awkward looking. Then Elyan grabbed Leon and Percival. Leaving them to another table to talk about some kingly buisness or whatever lie Elyan managed to make up.

"Can you get me another drink mate?" Arthur slurred, hand closing on Merlin's shoulder.

"Course. What'll it be?"

"Jager..Lots of Jager.. you know what jager all round! 3 of them for everyone!" The prince declared, shoving money into the warlocks hand. Merlin ushered Freya and Gwaine to come with him. One wanting them to be out of killing distance when little Arthur perked up and big Arthur realised something was wrong and two..He was going to need help to carry the drinks back.

They came back just as Arthur was scooting closer into the table. Pulling his chair tightly into it. Face red and flushed, looking around bemused. Gwaine handed merlin the other tray of shots as Freya howled in laughter.

"I'm taking her to bed."

"I bet you are" Merlin snorted and Gwaine laughed.

"I meant to sleep" the warlock nodded as if he believed Gwaine and watch him carry the laughing Freya away.

Apparently..Viagra lasts a long time. Something Merlin found out when Percival, Leon and Elyan had stood around the prince hiding his problem from the rest of the world as he gripped onto Merlins shoulders convinced the gangly teen would be a help at walking both their drunk ass' back to the dorm.

"I don't know what's happening" he cried "I'm not turned on by any of you ugly sods. Why won't it go down" Merlin looked to Elyan trying his best not to collapse with laughter. Shoulders shaking from the silent bouts rolling through his body. "Percival make it go down" The prince groaned. Percival shot him a look that clearly told him he could go fuck himself if he thought he was going to help get rid of it. "Leon" Leon didn't even look to the prince. "Elyan?" His voice was pitiful and Elyan let out a loud bark of laughter.

"Sorry Sire" He gasped through his laughs.

"Merlin..Mate" Arthur started and Merlin looked to him with wide eyes. "help meeeee"

"I'm not helping you!" He cried. Leon's shoulders where now shaking with laughter.

"Please..It's not going down..just..give me something to think about that'll make it go down"

"You're dads butt crack" Percival turned slightly, eyes flicking to Arthurs groin and looking back up slightly disgusted when the bulge was still there. Hard as before stretching at his jeans.

"oh my god! I'm a sick freak! What's wrong with me ? I swear I don't find my dads crack attractive!"

Merlin should have guessed that at some point the prince would find out, what he didn't think was that it would be the next morning. Merlin woke up groggy. Head pounding once again. An alarm blaring. He went to hit his phone but couldn't find it on the bedside table and looked around bleerily. His heart stopped when he saw Arthur, Percival and Leon standing just outside the door. Arthur holding Merlins phone.

"You spiked me with Viagra!" Arthur cried and Merlin cringed. Once again trying not to laugh.

"It's down.." He pointed out and Arthurs cheeks turned red. Merlin wondered how he managed that then remembered that the erection will stay until you cum. He then shook his head, trying to get the thought of Arthur wanking out of it. The redness came from his face as he glared at Merlin, crossing his arms over his chest.

"you really think I wouldn't find out and get you back?"

"Get me ba" Merlins hands flew to his hair, making sure it was there. Then to his face rubbing at it to see if pen was there. The three chuckled and Merlin looked back to them. Their eyes where on the floor. Merlin's mouth fell open as he looked to the floor. Covered in plastic cups filled to the brim with water. Each cup was place perfectly side by side with the next, rows of them reaching the door with no room to put you're little finger let alone a foot.

"You'll cave before I do" Merlin said boldly. Hoping he was right before falling back onto the bed. Ready to sleep a few more hours.

"oh I doubt that" Then Arthur took out an ipod placing it onto an ipod dock that stood in the centre of the doorway infront of the three. He inserted it gently clicking play and music started blaring.

"You didn't"

"I made this playlist just for you Emrys" The prince cooed. Placing a hand over his heart.

"People in the building will get annoyed" Merlin tried.

"I'm the prince..I've told them all to stay out of the way and not touch this dock. You think they'll go against me?" He watched in horror as the blonde smirked at him "have a good morning Merlin"

"THIS MEANS WAR YOU BASTARD!"

And I was like baby, baby, baby oh

Merlin watched the blonde walked away from the door. Head thrown back in laughter. Merlin started trying to figure out how to move them without spilling water. His bed was near the window so a few cups he could lift and throw the water out the window. Within tenn minutes he was soaked. Along with his bed and the floor and he decided. Fuck It. Grabbing the cups, 'accidentally' throwing 20 onto arthurs bed instead of out the window. Even trying to be quick it took an hour to get to the ipod dock to turn off the song that was now playing. Which was one direction.

His phone was laid next to the dock. His texts from last night to and from will showing. He growled and picked it up, quickly dialling Will's number.

"Merlin!" The voice cried happily.

"Remember that time we got into a prank thing with those pricks from down the street?"

"Course"

"I've just been entered into one 100000000x more interesting. You gunna help?"

"Course. Skype?" Will asked, taking merlin in his stride.

"Give me a minute...i need to change...and dry my room"

"dry you're...what did they do?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, meanwhile put you're evil to good use for once and start coming up with ideas. I'm at war."

* * *

><p>Because who doesn't love Penises ?<p>

Review, favourite, follow or whatever you want to do :) i'll update again soon!


	7. Water Water everywhere

Merlin and Gwaine walked into the canteen. Gwaine drenched, apparently they got his room to, guessing Merlin had had an accomplice in his Viagra plot. Arthur looked to the pair with a proud smirk. Merlin flicked a finger up at him in return before wandering to get some food, Gwaine followed him glaring.

"My room mate wouldn't even help me, he just sat in the centre of his bed watching me get them all. I threw one over him eventually." As if on queue Keith wandered in, sour expression on his face, shooting Gwaine a glare before going to sit with his friends. "prick" Gwaine sighed. The two quickly grabbed food and sat down across the hall from Arthur who was busy smirking at them.

"we're getting them back right?" Gwaine mumbled flipping his wet hair over his shoulder.

"Yeah of cou-" suddenly a girl slid into the seat next to Gwaine.

"You. Are amazing" She sighed, staring at merlin with a huge smile.

"umm...what?"

"You. The Viagra. I cannot tell you how perfect that was"

"How do you know about that?" Gwaine asked, looking to her.

"Morgana Le Fay" Morgana announced.

"holy shit"

"And you, are a genius, you too" she said shooting a smile to Gwaine. "Elyan told me about it, he also told me that Arthur got you back. So. What are you planning to do back?" She asked excitedly.

"I was just about to ask Merlin that" Gwaine said, turning to Merlin curiously. Merlin saw Arthur and the others stand up and begin walking over.

"He's coming over"

"Meet in his room in 2 hours" Morgana whispered, nudging Gwaine to show who's room she meant. Both of the men gave quick nods. "So then Freya told me that Nimueh told Morgause that Mordred got wi-oh..Arthur" She raised a perfect eyebrow as she looked up to Arthur.

"Morgana. What are you with these two idiots."

"I don't know, you're the ones who came over here"

"What?"

"She implied you where an idiot sire" Merlin said with a smirk.

"Now shoo" Morgana said waving her hand. "so like I was saying Mordred got with c-"

"Morgana. What are you doing here"

"I'm trying to have a conversation but you keep interrupting."

"You don't even go here" Arthur reminded her.

"So, I stopped by to see Morgause and she told me about this little cutie. So I thought I would meet him" She said with an even smile.

"where are you body guards"

"I don't need body guards"

"You're the ward off the king, you're me-"

"Actually Arthur I'm the daughter of the king, which you so kindly seem to forget so often. That means I am a princess which means I can do whatever the hell I like"

"I'm trying to keep you safe"

"I can keep myself safe." Morgana spat back just as Good girls go bad blared, Arthur opened his mouth to speak stopped by Morgana throwing a finger up and answering her phone.

"Morgause, yes. Of course, I'll see you all there. Buy everyone a drink on my tab. I'll be 3 minutes" Hanging up the phone she stood up. "Lovely to catch up Arthur but I have to run. Merlin, Gwaine lovely to meet you" With that she strutted out, summer dress swishing across her thighs.

"I'd tap th-" A kid from the next table begun

"Finish that sentence and I'll have you hung drawn and quartered" The prince interrupted. Glaring daggers at the poor guy. "So..Merlin..how was your morning"

"piss off princess" Gwaine spat. Stabbing at his food. Arthur let out a bark of laughter and he Leon and Elyan walked off. Percival stood in front of them.

"We're playing poker in my dorm tonight. You in?" Percival asked, looking to Gwaine.

"yeah, sure."

"you?" His head swung round to Merlin.

"uhh..maybe" Merlin said uncertainly, Percival nodded before walking off after the prince.

"So what's the plan?"

"We finish food and hang out in your dorm till morgana comes?"

"Alright."

Morgana turned up two hours later as she said she would. Half an hour later Merlin went back to his dorm and sat headphones on listening to fall out boy until Arthur returned. Grabbing his bag then walking over to Merlin and pulling the headphones off.

"You coming to poker?" Arthur asked.

"I promised to meet with Gwen. She's going to be round in a few minu-" A knock at the door interrupted him.

"come in" Arthur called out. The door opened slowly, Gwens head popping round the door frame a nervously smile on her face.

"umm. Hi..." Slowly she walked further into the room.

"Hello. Well, I've got to go. Nice meeting you, I'll see you later. Don't wait up" Arthur said walking towards the door giving Gwen a smile.

"Really wasn't going to" Merlin muttered

"Dumbo" Came the scream back from Arthur as he left. Gwen looked to Merlin with an eyebrow raised.

"So...why am I here?"

"Because I needed him to not be suspicious. Thank you so much by the way, I'm so sorry I know you said you where watching movies with your friend but just wait 5 minutes and then you can go back I promise"

"oh it's fine, I said I was going on a snacks run" Gwen replied with an easy smile. "why would he be suspicious of you?"

"You don't really want to know" The door flew open, Gwaine waltzing in and engulfing Gwen in a hug.

"hello my lady, my other lady" He greeted, throwing Merlin a wink when he called him a lady. "I am soon to be playing poker, do you want me to escort your lovely self to your dorm first?"

"I was actually going to the shop first"

"Well then I shall walk you to the shop and to your dorm, I cannot leave a damsel in distress with her heavy shopping" Gwen rolled her eyes with a small laugh as Gwaine offered his arm.

"I'll see you later Merlin"

"bye Gwen, thanks again. Later Gwaine, have fun"

"you sure you don't need my help?" Gwaine asked quickly.

"nahh I've got it. Go keep them busy" The man gave a nod before leading Gwen out the room.

Morgana turned up 10 minutes later. Rolls and rolls of Wrapping paper, tons of tape and plenty of itchy powder. Throwing half of everything to Merlin she looked to arthurs side of the room.

"How should we split this?" Morgana asked.

"Leave the draws, we work are way from a side each meet in the middle then do the draws and clothes" Morgana gave a small nod putting her handbag down and pulling out a bottle of red wine and throwing it to merlin before pulling out her own.

"this should be fun." She whispered, evil glint in her eyes.

Three hours later they where done, sitting on the sandy beach fire burning bright in front of them packets from the itching powder burning away along with left over paper and drift wood. The two passed a bottle of wine between one another. Morgana cackling madly.

"he's going to flip" Merlin admitted, making morgana snort.

"Oh my god. This will be beautiful. His face. It will be priceless. It'll take him so long to unwrap." She laughed.

They had wrapped up every possession of Arthurs. Going as far wrapping each piece of clothing individually (covered in itching powder) along with each draw individually before finally wrapping up the entire chest of draws.

_(This covering half of a dorm room) _

Merlin was honestly partly scared of Arthurs reaction but also couldn't wait. He pulled out his phone shooting a quick text to Gwaine to tell him they had finished.

"I need to head back. I'm going to see a professor tomorrow" Merlin sighed. Standing up, hitting the sand off himself quickly before holding a hand out to Morgana. The two walked away from the beach just as the firemen turned up. Putting out the little fire.

"Tell me his reaction"

"if he doesn't kill me I will"

"If he kills you I'll kill him" She grumbled making merlin smile. "you know this is going to get bigger?"

"yep"

"What are you going to do next?"

"no to sure..need to see how he retaliates first..if he retaliates"

"oh he will"

Merlin arrived back at his door just as Arthur and Gwaine strolled up.

"Hey...how was poker?" Merlin asked

"I won" Arthur said smugly. "how was your night"

"Good..eventful" Merlin admitted. Arthur walked past him unlocking the door and walking in. Gwaine walked after him quickly.

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed just as Gwaine burst in to laughter.

"yes Arthur?" Merlin replied innocently. Walking in and looking at the room. Trying to suppress his laugh.

"you're a dead man" Arthur growled diving for Merlin. Merlin flailed out of the way falling onto the floor only to be grabbed by Gwaine and literally dragged from the room before being pulled to his feet. Arthur coming at him again quickly.

"RUN!" Gwaine squealed.

_Worth it._

Merlin thought a few hours later. Sitting on his bed, icepack over his left eye as Arthur ripped through rapping paper.

"I can't believe you actually fell and hit your face on a door handle" Arthur snorted, ripping another layer.

"Your fault" Merlin mumbled.

"You started this." Arthur reminded him, throwing down what looked like a shampoo bottle still wrapped. "Give me your bed" He ordered

"what?"

"I'm tired move"

"you have a bed there"

"my beds wrapped up"

"unwrap it"

"no. I'm tired"

"not my problem"

"Come on Merlin. I'm the prince let me sleep on your bed. There's a lovely floor there or a wrapping paper bed" Arthur pleaded.

"You injured me, you sleep on the floor"

"You fell over I didn't even touch you" The prince laughed.

"I don't care. You're not having my bed. Don't be lazy." Arthur rolled his eyes before pulling his top over his head and dragging his jeans off leaving him in red boxers before walking over and shoving Merlin over on his small single bed. Then proceeded to crawl under the covers with merlin head flopping back onto the pillow.

"what the hell are you doing?" Merlin snapped

"going to sleep."

"Get out of my bed"

"No you get out"

"I'm not getting out. Then turn the damn lamp off and go to sleep" Arthur ordered eyes sliding shut.

"bu..It's..what?" Merlin gasped. The prince let out a groan sitting up again, grabbing the ice pack and throwing into onto the bed side table, leaning over Merlin and flicking the lamp off.

It took Merlin five minutes to slide down in the bed and find a comfortable spot right on the edge so none of him was touching Arthur. Trying to get his mind to stop wheeling Merlin closed his eyes, hoping to god he wouldn't sprout an awkward boner.


	8. You're playing with the big boys now

Arthur woke up. It took him a minute to figure out why he wasn't in his own bed before remembering the wrapping paper covering everything. Another to figure out that he was snuggled to a Merlin, one arm thrown across his waist, legs intertwined. Arthur quickly slid out the bed distancing himself from his dorm mate, the cool air hitting his chest as he made his way over to his draws, ripping wrapping paper off groaning when he found another layer underneath covering each draw separately. Quickly ripping them off he opened up the door.

"Bloody Hell" Arthur growled looking at his draws full of neatly wrapped clothes. Ripping threw them he took the first boxers, tee shirt, jeans and towel he could find and grabbed them. Happy he had unwrapped his shampoo, toothbrush body wash and general bathroom equipment last night he snatched them off the desk and made his way to the bathroom.

Merlin had woken up by the time Arthur walked back into the room. Sitting on his bed bleary eyed and messy hair he looked up just as Arthur itched at his stomach. A smile breaking onto his face.

"What are you smiling at"

"Nothing"

"your face looks awful"

"Why thank you." Merlin replied monotone.

"No problem" Merlin reached for his phone on the bedside table looking at the time before clambering out of his bed. Stretching his arms above his head revealing a slither of skin.

"I have to go. Tell Gwaine I'll meet him at lunch"

"Why don't you just text him"

"he broke his phone when you idiots covered the floor in cups of water" Merlin gathered up his things shoving his headphones around his neck and ipod into his pocket.

Gwaine turned up half an hour later.

"Where's Merlin? Did you kill him"

"No."

"Then where is he"

"out"

"Bit more specific?"

"dunno"

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"He'll meet you at lunch."

"Awesome..." Arthur looked up from unwrapping everything to see Gwaine still in the doorway. When he saw Arthur looking he flashed a smile walking in and flopped onto Merlin's bed. "Did I tell you about this one time that I got chased by a goose"

Gwaine talked non stop, babbling stories out and laughing at them as Arthur sat unwrapping things wondering how it was possible to talk so much. He was thankful for a second when the door burst open.

"Honey I'm home!" Morgana's voice cooed as she sauntered into the room smile on her face. Arthur watched her look between Gwaine and Arthur before her eye brow lifted slightly. "where's Merlin?"

"he'll be back at lunch"

"Okay" She walked back towards the door but instead of leaving closed it and walked over, pushing Gwaine over on the bed and lying down next to him. "How was poker?"

Merlin stopped outside Gaius' office turning off his Ipod and slipping the headphones off before knocking a tune on the door.

"come in" Pushing the heavy wooden door open Merlin stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. "Ahh Merlin. I thought you would be coming after one of our lessons"

"I was..but then I"

"Got impatient?" Gaius asked, looking slightly amused when Merlin gave a small shrug. "Sit down then. Tea?"

"Yes please" Gaius poured out a cup of tea from an antique looking pot, handing Merlin the small tea cup. Merlin busied himself with sugar and milk whilst Gaius poured himself a cup.

"Biscuit?" Merlin looked up to see Gaius holding out a tin.

"Um..No thank you." Gaius placed the tin back onto the mahogany desk. Sipping at his tea silently as he looked at Merlin.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Door handle" Merlin mumbled awkwardly. Taking a long sip of tea.

"Ahh, how is your first week of university going?"

"Good. Great. Ish. Strange. Different than what I expected." Merlin admitted.

"Of course, we can never truly anticipate what is to come. You looking forward to classes?"

"Sort off." Merlin chuckled.

"And how is your mother? Still living in the cottage by the black lion?"

Merlin was surprised how easily they slipped into a conversation about his hometown, turns out Gaius knew his mother quite well. Also his home considering they hadn't moved. Of course last time the professor was there Hunith had only just found out she was pregnant so certain aspects off the house had changed. Eventually the conversation drooped.

"So..about my magic" Merlin breathed, awkwardly using the opening.

"Ah yes." He stood up wandering over to a cupboard. "I found a little something that might help you. Spells, enchantments, potions, other beings of the old religion. Many of these things can be found in here" An old leather bound book slammed down in front of Merlin making him jump.

"A magic book? Will this teach me how to turn people into toads?"

"Fortunately no. But I believe there is one about coughing up toads" Gaius replied with a light hearted smile. Slowly fading as he looked at Merlin longer. "Now as to figuring out your magic..." Merlin sat up straighter. "None of my contacts knew of anything. I'm sorry my dear boy but as for now you are well and truly a mystery."

"Oh.. Okay.. Cool. Yeah." Merlin babbled.

"I wish I had more to tell you bu-" a knock on the door interrupted him. "that'll be my 12 o'clock..Come in!" Lance wandered in. Spotting Merlin and smiling happily.

"Professor..Merlin" Merlin gave a stiff nod back, quickly pulling the book to his side to hide it from view before standing up.

"I do hope you find something useful in the book" the old man said, the trace of a smile on his face "I'm sorry I couldn't give you more."

"It's fine. Thank you Gaius." Merlin gave both Gaius and Lance a final nod before walking towards the door.

"So Lancelot how may I help you" The door clicked shut.

Arthur was going to murder someone. Morgana and Gwaine talked non stop for two hours, he was aggravated, clothes itching against his skin. All the unwrapping had been done but everytime he went to leave the room the two would stop him with another stupid question, eventually he had fallen onto his bed and tried to block them out.

The door pushed open slowly. Arthur's head darting to it to watch Merlin slide in. Book slung under his arm.

"Merlin!"

"Holy shit. You hit him?!" Gwaine accused, storming towards Arthur's bed as Merlin slid over slamming the book into the one lockable cupboard on his side of the room and for the first time using the key to lock it.

"No" Arthur sighed. Sliding from the bed watching as Morgana grabbed at his face, inspecting it before storming towards Arthur.

"How dare you hit him you arrogant son of a bi-"

"He didn't hit me!" Merlin bellowed. Making Morgana and Gwaine turn. "After you ran into your room screaming 'every man for himself' after locking it I tried to run away and ended up tripping over"

"What into his fist?" Gwaine snorted

"no...Into a …." Merlin's voice faded out.

"Into a what?"

"A doorknob" The two burst out laughing as Merlin awkwardly shuffled his feet looking to the ground.

"Well done mate. So smooth"

"almost as good as you trying to pick up girls" Merlin smirked making the Pendragon siblings laugh. "I'm starving...Wanna go get chips?"

"Sure" Morgana said flipping her hair over her shoulder "Arthur's paying.

Arthur personally didn't know how it was sanitary to eat food wrapped in newspaper. Looking to Gwaine, moaning his way through his second cone Arthur took a small bite of one of his luke warm chips.

"you really are a posh git aren't you" Merlin laughed, slowly making his way through his own bag. Arthur itched his side glaring at Merlin.

"You okay Arthur?" Morgana asked leaning across the table slightly

"Yeah fine. Why?" It was never good if Morgana was actually asking if he was okay

"You keep itching. You haven't got anything have you?" She suddenly leant back away from him again as he gave his side another scratch.

"No I have not got something! I'm just a bit itchy I think it's that oafs sheets or something"

"Why would Merlin's sheets make you itch?" Gwaine pondered.

"Because he's a git and wouldn't unwrap his bed last night so slept in mine"

"You kicked Merlin out of his bed?!" Morgana snapped horrified.

"Not exactly" Arthur grumbled, face flushing.

"You didn't kick him out"

"I tried to but he refused"

"good on you Merlin!"

"Wait...So..you slept together." Gwaine snorted.

"No. Well yes but not in the way I know your mind is at"

"So there weren't late night cuddles"

"no" Merlin said quickly

"well" Arthur groaned out.

"what do you mean well?" Merlin asked bemused.

"Nothing. I was going to continue before you interrupted me!" Arthur lied scratching hard at his side.

"really and how where you going to continue?" Morgana asked with a smirk.

"I was going to say" Scratch Scratch scratch "Well" Scratch scratch. Scratch scratch scratch scratch. "Oh bloody hell" Arthur growled "I'm going to take a shower" Leaving the chippy quickly Arthur ignored the howls of laughter as the trio watched him run out scratching his side.

Arthur was sitting on his bed scratching at his legs when Merlin wandered in.

"Shower didn't help then?" The warlock questioned

"Obviously" Arthur spat out angrily.

"Maybe it's the water?" Merlin supplied

"It's not the water"

"maybe its-"

"Maybe it's your non stop prattling on about complete crap getting underneath my skin to try and help me slowly itch myself to death so I don't have to put up with you"

"that was a very long winded insult"

"Your face is a very long winded insult"

"The future king everybody" Merlin said to no one making Arthur all but growl. He watched with a glare as Merlin flopped onto his bed. The princes' eyes travelled to the now locked draw

"What book did you bring back earlier?" Arthur asked.

"What did you mean by well when Gwaine said about late night cuddling"

"Answer my question"

"Biology book"

"that you have to keep locked up?" Arthur asked with a raised brow.

"I'm borrowing it, I want to make sure nothing happens to it" Merlin lied, although Arthur didn't know that. "so what did you mean"

"nothing..I just, we woke up closer than I fell asleep"

"Oh..fair enough" Merlin said with a shrug as if it was nothing, which, Arthur guessed it was. It was the first time he'd ever shared a bed, minus an occasional girlfriend, friends having their own rooms when they stayed over. "Sorry if I kicked you or anything, my mum and Will have always said I move a lot in my sleep. I once broke Wills nose when he stayed over." Arthur listened as Merlin went off on telling the story off how he broke Wills nose. Of course this story had been told to him by Will as Merlin was asleep at the time. After the story the fell into silence, Merlin pulling out his music and quietly playing a song Arthur didn't recognise.

"Stop bloody itching!" Arthur spat at himself, 20 minutes later.

"Maybe it's a fungus that's in your draws and it's infected your clothes.." Merlin mused

It took him 4 days to figure out that it was Merlin's fault that he was itchy. Percival told him who had been told by Gwaine when the two went out drinking when both of them had a free day. Classes having started meant he was spending less time with Merlin but had been growing steadily more suspicious with each small snort everytime he itched. Percival telling him was embarrassing as best. Wondering why he hadn't figured it out sooner.

"I'm going to kill him" Arthur growled, storming from Percivals room. It took another two days for him to get Merlin back, now in freshly washed, unitching clothes Arthur ran up to Merlin in the corridor, Percival close behind.

"Arthur" Merlin greeted. Shoving notes into his bag. Arthur waved a hand and Percival grabbed Merlin shoving him against the wall. "what the hell!" Merlin yelped as he was lifted off the floor. "Put me down you ape!" Arthur smirked.

"Oh.. he's not going to do that, he has his orders. Shoving his hand into his bag Arthur beckoned a few of the passing students over. Handing each a roll of duct tape. Moving forwards himself and pushing one of Merlin's flailing legs against the wall. Rolling strip after strip of tape onto his leg. "Well. Get to work" Arthur snapped at the three randomers still standing with the tape. The quickly dived forwards helping to tape him. It took a long while but finally they all moved away, Arthur waving the students off who scampered to their next class.

"What the hell is your problem"Merlin gasped, completely taped to the wall about a foot from the floor.

"Merlin merlin merlin. You really thought I wouldn't get you back. Especially after the days of itchy torment you put me through"

"Ah fuck"

Arthur sat watching amused as Merlin tried and failed to wiggle himself free. Students who didn't have classes had stopped, looking at Merlin and laughing.

"Help?" He asked hopefully, a few people moved forwards to help him free.

"try to help him in anyway and you'll be stuck up next to him." Arthur warned, the students moving away quickly.

"Oh come on Arthur this is ridiculous, I have a lesson!" Merlin wined 10 minutes later.

"I've informed your teachers you would be unable to make it to lessons. Elyan is taking notes for you."

"don't you have a lesson"

"I've already finished for the day" Arthur said happily

"How long am I going to be stuck here?" Merlin moaned 20 minutes later

"Quite a while I'm afraid" Arthur smirked.

3 hours and a huge crowd had formed. All watching Merlin in delight as he screamed, begged and full on threatened to murder Arthur. Arthur however was paying no attention having been reduced to tears of laughter after the first hour. Everytime he would stop he would look back at Merlin screaming and be set off again.

"Mate, come on, I really need to piss" Merlin cried.

"Nope" The prince sung.

"Arthur." Arthur swung round recognising the voice.

"Gaius! Hello, Father said you would be teaching here"

"What is Merlin doing taped to a wall?"

"I'm teaching him a lesson" Arthur said with a smile.

"And what would that be may I ask?"

"That he should learn to not pick fights he can't win"

"Ahh..Well.. I'm sure he's learnt his lesson."

"I don't think he has. Do you Percival"

"No..Still another..ohh...5 hours till we let him down"

"At least"

"I hate you" Merlin snapped. Making Arthur snort.

"Well best be off. Meeting with your father tomorrow" Gaius said calmly beginning to walk off. Stopping before he re-entered the crowd and turning round.

"He asked me to tell him how you're doing. Shall I tell him that you're taping people to walls for your own amusement?" The old man asked. Arthur felt himself tense "yes..I'm sure he will enjoy hearing that.

"let him down" Arthur spat at Percival quickly jogging to Gaius who was already walking away. "Don't tell him about this."

"How have you been doing then Arthur?" Gaius asked, continuing to walk. Arthur kept in stride with him quickly going into his lessons and how he's done in the first few days of classes.


	9. Superglue

_I'm going to murder him_ Merlin thought angrily as he crashed through the crowd still laughing. His skin was red and itching from the hours of being covered in tape. Gwen was standing near the back of the crowd, the only person not giggling. Grabbing his arm and dragging him out into the courtyard before he could follow Arthur.

"Come on, I'll buy you a cup of tea" Merlin walked along next to her silently, fingers itching at his sticky skin.

"Merlin!" Merlin stopped looking over to where Lance was jogging towards them. "You okay? I just heard some girl saying you'd been taped to a wall for hours" The sour look on Merlin's face must have told Lance that it was true. "Oh. Well how about I buy you and your friend a drink?" He asked looking to Gwen with a quick smile.

"Oh sorry, Lance Gwen Gwen lance" Merlin waved.

"nice to meet you" Gwen said sweetly. "I'm going to buy Merlin a tea but you're welcome to join, right Merlin"

"Or. You two could do that and I could go shower"

"You mean so you could go murder the prince" Gwen asked with a knowing look.

"Yes."

"Then no" the two said in unison making merlin groan. Suddenly the where both grabbing his arms and dragging him forwards, marching there way through campus.

"I'm just saying it's wrong. Making you miss classes just to get you back for some stupid prank"

"Hey! It was not a stupid prank." Merlin bristled

"They where slightly juvenile" Lance agreed making Merlin groan.

"I need something epic to get back at him with"

"Really Merlin. This has gone far enough. You've been humiliated in front of the entire university, even those who didn't see will hear about it. You've put Arthur through days of torture. Why don't you both quit while you're ahead"

"there's no way I'm letting him get the last laugh" Merlin grumbled before taking a long slurp of hot chocolate. Gwen looked to Lance exasperated.

"Gwen is right. You should stop."

"No way. I'm not letting him win"

The two slipped into a prank pattern. Each waiting nervously for the other to strike whilst thinking of how they would be able to one up them. Merlin had Freya, Morgana and Gwaine on his side whilst Arthur got Leon, Elyan and Percival. Elyan saying sorry after every prank. Although they both had helpers the pranks stopped including anyone else, focusing solely on the young warlock and prince. After the taped to a wall prank they had an unspoken rule of don't do it when it could include missing classes. They had been one upping each other constantly. Gwaine wasn't told about the pranks until the day of them to ensure he didn't drunkenly spew out any information. What had started off as light hearted slowly turned into argument after argument each time one would come back freshly prank'd.

"YOU STUCK UP PRAT WHY THE HELL WOULD YO-" Merlin bellowed getting cut off by a knock on the door. Arthur's hands where clenched by his side, face red having been screaming at each other for a good 10 minutes.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed at the door. It pushed open slowly to reveal some woman, a name badge stuck to her chest. She looked between the two.

"umm...Is everything okay?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE EVERYTHING IS OKAY?!" Arthur roared at the poor girl.

"What seems to be the problem?

"He's a stuck up arrog-"

"He's a complete mor-"

the two started ranting before turning on each other

"I'M NOT STUCK UP"

"I'M NOT A MORON

"OH PLEASE" they both yelled.

"STOP!" There heads turn back to the woman standing nervously in the door. "Other people live next to you and it's very inconside-"

"do you know who I am"

"oh here we go" Merlin snorted.

"Of course I do" She said nervously

"then what makes you think _you_ can tell _me_ what to do. If you idiots hadn't put me in a room with this imbecile then none of us would be here. So how about you run off and tell the incompetent fools who run this place" Arthur continued on until the woman ran out crying then turned back to Merlin.

"What? you can't just be an ass to me you have to do it to everyone else to?" Merlin growled feeling sorry for the girl. They had been complained about 9 times for the noise, 6 of those times the new unsuspecting victim had run for crying courtesy of Arthur. 3 the door had magically slammed in there faces. Neither Merlin or Arthur paying much attention as the second the where out of view they begun arguing again.

The two once again started arguing,continuing until another knock at the door interrupted them.

"PISS OFF" They both screamed. The door opened anyway revealing Professor Gaius, eyebrow raised looking at the two of them.

"I've been told there have been complaints"

"It's his fault" Once again the two spoke together.

"This. Is a university."

"No shit" Arthur breathed sarcastically earning a glare from Gaius

"I would have thought you would know better than to run around screaming like a baboon. People came here to pass classes, to pass classes people need to sleep and study. To sleep and Study people need quiet."

"They would get that if this...clotpole wasn't as immature as a 5 year old"

"what on earth is a clotpole" Arthur snorted.

"You Arthur, you're a clotpole. This is the third time I've had to tell you this"

"You're such a di-"

"Boys. Work it out quietly amongst yourselves. Or one of you move rooms and save us all the headaches" With that Gaius left the room. Arthur and Merlin looked to each other glaring slightly.

"I can't stand one more second sharing a dorm with you" Merlin grunted.

"same here..."

"I'm not moving out" Both yelped quickly.

"Why not!" Arthur pleaded

"It's my room"

"It's my room to"

"Uhh you're such a...you know what. I'm staying in Gwaines dorm tonight." Merlin sighed defeated.

"Fine"

"Fine" The two lapsed into silence. Merlin scuffing his feet against the carpet

"pub?" Arthur questioned

"Yep" Merlin grabbed his hoodie whilst Arthur grabbed his coat. Shrugging them on as they left the room.

"They're so dysfunctional" Gwen mumbled to Morgana, the two having met a week into the prank war. Both of their eyes trained on Arthur and Merlin sitting at a table in the corner drinking there beers in silence.

"My half brother has a strange way of showing affection. It comes out in insults and taunts. Well sometimes, sometimes he's just insulting people" Morgana admitted.

"Can't they just admit they're friends and stop with the whole prank war thing ?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Oh not a chance. Besides, it's rather amusing to watch." Morgana said just as Arthur flicked his beer at the unsuspecting Merlin.

"They're going to murder each other."

"Slight maiming is a normal thing when being friends with Arthur" Gwen rolled her eyes as the boys started to whisper argue across the table. Only to stop when Percival and Gwaine walked up to them.

"And then there's those two" Gwen sighed

"Don't even get me started on those two" Morgana laughed, watching as they fell into seats next to the prince and warlock. "Those two won't admit there friends but it's there for the world to see, at least with Merlin and Arthur it can be hidden by the arguing"

"Please...There friendship is the worst concealed secret since Wincest" Freya snorted as she arrived. Sliding into a seat and waving to the barman for her usual order.

"wait...Does that mean wincest happens?" Gwen asked curiously

"Of course. All that sexual tension" Freya snorted

"ew no way. Those two have brotherly love, Destiel is what's happening" Morgana laughed.

"you only don't like wincest because you and Arthur almost got together before you found out you where ha-"

"Who told you that?" Morgana gasped

"Morgause"

"you and Arthur almost?" Gwen laughed.

"I was young and stupid, nothing actually happened so shut up. Tell anyone you're both dead" Morgana seethed.

"They would make such cute gaybies" Freya sighed eventually. Watching Arthur clap gwaine on the back as a goodbye before awkwardly nodding to Merlin.

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence" Gwen pointed out.

"like what?" Morgana asked. Sipping at her cocktail.

"Like neither of them are gay" She raised her eyebrow as Freya snorted. "And they can't make gaybies...they could adopt"

"don't rain on my parade"

"Who could adopt?" Gwaines voice asked from behind them. Merlin at his side.

"Merlin and Arthur" Morgana said calmly. Leaning against the bar.

"I think you've had to much to drink." Merlin groaned. Heading towards the door.

"Mate!Keys!" Gwaine yelled digging in his pocket throwing his keys towards Merlin.

"Why are you giving him your dorm key?" Gwen asked.

"Lovers spat. Merlin didn't appreciate having his hands super glued to his laptop." Gwaine said with a laugh. Falling onto the bar stool next to Freya.

"How did he get it off?" Gwen gasped

"A very long trip to the hospital" Gwaine snorted "Princess is going to have to buy him a new laptop..."

"We're going to get him back right?" Morgana and Freya asked happily.

"Of course" Gwaine laughed "Come by tonight to discuss it with us if you want" With that Gwaine spun off the chair and waltzed from the bar.

"This has to be the best one ever" Freya growled

Merlin's favourite prank had to be the one just about to happen, after a trip to the hospital all 'don't embarrass Arthur to much' feelings had gone. He had spent the night filling the university pool with a batch of clear slime courtesy of a hefty donation from Morgana. Gwaine and Freya had set up cameras around the pool side, all of which where live streaming to youtube so everyone could watch when Arthur dived into the slimey mixture. They had set about making sure no one else would go in the pool. A task not to hard on a Sunday when pretty much everyone was recovering from Saturday night hangovers or cramming in a bit of study for there Monday classes.

Merlin took the splash followed by a loud squawk as his queue and swaggered out from the changing rooms, watching Arthur slosh around in the slime globules falling from his golden hair.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Arthur screamed coughing as some of the foul tasting slime dripped into his mouth.

"Oh Arthur, Arthur, Arthur...You're playing with the big boys now" Merlin mocked remembering the tape attack. He watched, howling with laughter, as Arthur tried to claw his way out of the pool but kept slipping back down the ladder and falling underneath the slime. Finally he managed to get out slime slowly slipping down his body, Merlin watching as it slid down his chest before Arthur tried to run at him ending in him falling over and penguin sliding back into the sludge. It took 15 minutes before Arthur was back out of the pool. Another 5 of him skidding his way through the corridors after a laughing Merlin before finally Gaius caught them. Throwing a towel at Arthur a thoroughly displeased look on his face.

"My office. Now" For Merlin it only got better, after sitting through an awkward but hilarious lecture he had been sent to start draining and cleaning the pool. He set about unhooking the camera's and returning them to Morgana before making his way back to the pool. Wondering how exactly one goes about draining a pool before Arthur stormed in glowering.

"You lived streamed it?!" Arthur screamed.

"You humiliate me in front of the uni I humiliate you in front of the world. My lord" Merlin replied happily.

"My father. Saw the video. I had to sit through a video conference him of him screaming at me. The video already has a million views." Merlin snorted loudly "I have to help clean up and father refuses to get the video removed thinking it will 'teach me a lesson' " Arthur screeched. Merlin lost it, laughing had been his mistake. A second after he started a body collided with his. Arthur rugby tackling him into the pool. The best thing about it was that Arthur himself fell in as-well.

They both stomped back into their dorm 5 hours later, slime dripping from them. Merlin opened his new laptop. Arthur had the curtsey to even get his hard drive transferred after his old laptop was ruined by the super glue fiasco.

"I'm staying at percy's. You. Will. Pay. Emrys" Arthur quickly grabbed a set of clothes for the next day along with his toothbrush and stormed from the room. Merlin rolled his eyes and waited for it to load up. Rubbing some slime off with a towel as he sat in a heap on the floor. Skype loaded and almost instantly a call was coming in from will.

"hullo"

"Will just showed me a video of you pranking Prince Arthur" Huniths voice rang, Merlin pulling the towel from over his head to look at his mother glaring at him through the web cam.

"mum? Hi. Umm"

"You have a lot of explaining to do" She snapped.

"You are my hero Merlin!" Will screamed from the background. "If I weren't straight I'd be tapping that ass so ha-"

"Will. Stop" Hunith said with a roll of her eyes.

His mother was stuck between offering Merlin up as a slave to Uther and Arthur to apologise, dragging Merlin back home to Ealdor to slap him and helping him win the prank war. She ended up doing none of the above. The war ending two days later when he was getting ready for class. Arthur had been missing since the slime war. Only to appear by throwing the door open. Merlin looked over to him giving a short nod before continuing shoving his stupidly expensive books into his bag.

The lack of talking and rattle of footsteps made him look up. 5 large muscled men stood behind Arthur.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Head tilting to the side.

"Merlin you are under arrest for the use of sorcery"

"Wait. What? You're joking right?" Merlin tried to snort, voice coming out squeaky. Backing away from the quickly approaching men. The quickly grabbed at his arms pulling them behind his back even as Merlin uselessly tried to fight them off. Cold metal handcuffs being clamped around his wrists. "Get off me! Arthur what the hell" Merlin yelped as he was shoved towards the door. Arthur glared at him. Merlin forgot how to breath as he was given another shrug and got roughly escorted out of the building. On looking students looking at him, quickly beginning to whisper.


	10. You have the right to remain magical

_Hey I'm so sorry it's been so long. _

_heres the next part!_

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in his Aston martin, cheek red and stinging with pain. His eyes flicked to Morgana who sat arms crossed glaring daggers at the road.<p>

"It was joke" Arthur tried again

"It was stupid, he's probably terrified" Morgana spat

"He's been arrested for the use of magic, how is that terrifying?" Arthur said with a small laugh.

"He's being arrested by the prince, you could get him arrested for being a leprechaun, say the word and no one would bat an eyelid. Of course he'll be scared. I can't wait till Uther hears about this" Arthur's face pales at the thought of his father finding out about the prank. "He'll skin you alive" Morgana mused.

* * *

><p>Merlin sat in the back of the van, hands still enclosed tightly in handcuffs. Two men were staring at him, sitting in the back with him. Another two sat in the front, one driving, Merlin's mind raced through his time since meeting Arthur, trying to figure out when he found out about his magic. How he found out. His tongue darted out wetting his lips. He needed to escape, they wouldn't put him in a jail cell, not knowing he could break out, would he be locked away on his own. Armed guards there all the time. How would they tell his mother, would they take her in to, for harbouring him. Would they do anything, last time he checked he'd never seen a law against having magic. As his heart begun to beat faster he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't breath, attempting to gasp in breaths only for them to gush back out, his eyes found the floor of the van, tears brimmed in his eyes as his breathing got more erratic. Suddenly he felt it, his magic washing over him pulsing through his veins before it thrummed out, unseen to the eyes of the guards but felt as the tires went flat simultaneously. The van violently swerving.<p>

"I swear if he needs therapy because of this I will kill you Arthur Pendragon. Not to mention you will get him the best, most expensive therapist in the world." Morgana continued her ranting. Arthur throwing his eyes from the road for a second to look at her, her face filled with a mix of anger and worry. Teeth gnawing on her lip.

"Relax Morgana! We'll catch up with them in a minute, I'll explain to Merlin I was screwing around. He'll call me a dollop head and you'll look like a moron for worrying so much about his delicate little feelings" Arthur tried.

"I don't see how you can think this was a funny joke" She growled.

"I don't see how you guys thought me jumping into a pool of slime was funny" Arthur retorted.

"Because _Arthur_ we have a sense of humour unlike someone" Arthur rolled his eyes, turning the wheel rounding the next bend in the road. "Arthur" Morgana breathed.

"What?" Arthur groaned, eyes flicking to Morgana who's eyes where just past the next small bend where he couldn't see from the driver side. A few seconds and Arthur saw it, the turned over van curled around a tree of the side of the road. He slammed his foot on the breaks as Morgana jumped from the car before it had fully stopped, stumbling to a safe landing before high heels clinked along the road as she sprinted to the van. Arthur came barrelling after her, phone to his ear. Screaming down it for an ambulance. He got to the back, phone falling back into his pocket as he looked to Morgana

"Where is he? Arthur where the hell is he I swear if this is some prank. If this is a set up I" Arthur was spinning around as she babbled at him. His eyes flicking down the road and into the tree's before falling on a body slumped on the floor.

"Merlin!" The two yelled in unison running to the boys body.

* * *

><p><em>Merlin felt his body lurch, eyes widening as the van smashed. Merlin felt his wrists rip in pain as he got thrown from his seat, handcuffed hands still attached to the chains from the floor. His head smashed against the cold interior. The guards flying off their seats completely. <em>

_It took a few seconds for Merlin to figure out what happened. The guards in there front where unconscious if not dead. One in the back sharing their fate, the last standing up shakily and taking a step towards merlin. As he tried to drag himself away, wrists screaming at him his magic flared again. The roof, or was it the side of the van, above the guard concave'd swinging and smashing into the man's head knocking him unconscious._

_Merlin flinched as blood dripped into his eyes. 'get out now' Merlin's mind screamed, with a deep breath merlin turned to his hand cuffed wrists. Eyes burning orange before the shackles contorted and broke off, freeing himself. Merlin stood up, reaching forwards pressing his working hand against the unmoving door. Taking in a shaky breath. _

"_Aperi" He whispered, the doors flying open. Blood ran into his mouth, down his neck. The surroundings blurring as his mind kept telling him to run. He tried, the blood seeped down to his side before he dropped. He tried to blink the blood out of his eye to no success. His non blood covered eye was no better at seeing through. It was as if he was under the ocean, looking to the surface without googles. Everything was still there but not, like you'd entered an entirely different world and where just looking through a portal. The earth swam in his vision before it was gone._

"I swear I'm going to kill him" Morgana spat, as Merlin blinked his eyes open. He looked around the white room. Morgana Gwaine and Gwen situated around it.

"Whats" Merlin started, before stopping unsure of what to ask first, his voice felt scratchy.

"Merlin!" Gwaine screamed, noticing Merlin's wince at his loud town he lowered his voice before continuing "Mate you gave us a scare!" Gwaine said with a smile, quickly walking towards him.

"What happened" Merlin decided to go with, he wasn't in prison yet, surely that was good.

He hung on every word, ignoring his throbbing brain as they explained about Arthur doing a prank which consisted off Merlin being chained up and well, treated like some crazy threat to the world, for a few hours before Arthur would no doubt swagger in and laugh at him telling him it was a prank. Although Morgana did most of the explanation as Gwen and Gwaine sat glaring, occasionally butting in with a "it was very irresponsible" (Gwen) and "Fucking prick" (Gwaine). "but the tires popped and you crashed."

"everyone's okay" Gwen quickly added in.

"except the van" Gwaine joked.

"Everyone has their injuries but none are fatal. You have a minor concussion." Morgana finished. Merlin held up his wrist, which he hadn't failed to notice was in a cast. "and a broken wrist, obviously" Morgana said apologetically. The group sat in silence for a little while.

"Please say no one called my mum?" Merlin asked nervously.

"Arthur did. He had to explain himself and tell her you would be okay,"

"Got a right earful from what I heard" Gwaine laughed.

"I also made him tell Uther, he's off having a video conference with him now." Morgana said proudly.

"so.. I'm not being arrested" Merlin questioned, head still throbbing making the explanation harder than it should be to understand.

"Of course not mate. Like magic is even real" Gwaine snorted. Merlin faking a laugh with the rest of them.

"Now you have a choice, you can either get released now. Go back to university and have our doctor look after you there, or you can stay cooped up in a hospital room and have our doctor look after you here." Morgana said happily.

* * *

><p>Arthur ran through the hospital. Darting into the private room a nurse had walked into a second before. Only to be met by an empty bed.<p>

"Where's Merlin" He snapped making the nurse jump, spinning round to face him.

"Who" He asked.

"Merlin, the patient that's meant to be in this room" Arthur growled, advancing on the poor man.

"I don't know" The nurse said awkwardly.

"What do you mean you don't know"

"I was told to prepare the room for the next patient. I'm sorry sir" The man said quickly.

"The next patient. There is already meant to be a patient in here." Arthur yelled.

"I don't know about that. I just started my shift."

"Well go find out then! His name is Merlin emrys. He was in a car crash."

"Yes sir" The man said quickly fleeing from the room, leaving Arthur standing clutching a get well soon balloon in one hand and a teddy in the other donned in a tee shirt that said 'I'm sorry, I forgot you were an idiot'. Which Arthur was swiftly regretting making a few calls to get made during the four hour lecture from Uther.

"Um.. Sir." Arthur spun quickly at the voice, the nurse stood in the doorway. "Mr emrys was released a few hours ago." Arthur did a small nod. The nurse standing awkwardly in the doorway before clearing his throat. "I have to prepare the room now. If you don't mind...your highness"

"What, oh..of course. Yeah" Arthur slowly drifted from the room. Before he took off running again.

* * *

><p>He stood outside his dorm room. Staring at the wood wondering if he should knock <em>it's your own fucking room you dollop head <em>Arthur immediately cursed himself for his use of dollop head before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open. Stalking over to the bed and shoving the bear and balloon into an unsuspecting face. His own eyes screwed shut.

"Here. I guess I'm glad your not dead." He ground out.

"Um.. Thank you your highness" A voice, different from what he was expecting piped up. Arthur's eyes flying open and looking into the eyes of someone vaguely familiar, who's grubby greasy hands where already closing round Arthur's gifts.

"What! No. Get off! These aren't for you" Arthur snapped yanking them out of his reach. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my dorm!" Arthur bellowed.

"I'm Keith, your new room-mate" Keith said happily. "I can't tell you how honoured I am to have you as a room mate. Not to mention to get away from that oaf gwa"

"My room mate. You're not my room mate. Where's Merlin!" Arthur gasped. Mind quickly reeling to thoughts of Merlin sitting on a train travelling back to his home. "wait. Where you saying Gwaine" Arthur questioned. The spotty kid nodding, pushing his glassed further up his sweaty beak of a nose. "Don't get comfortable Kevin!" Arthur shouted as he marched from the room. Not noting the quiet 'its Keith' being said in his wake. Three doors down his hand thumped against the door. A minute later it slowly pulled open, Gwaine peering through the gap.

"what the hell do you want."

"You seem to have misplaced your room mate." Arthur snapped.

"No. Don't think I have. Merlin's quite happily asleep in his bed" He turned his head, locks of hair spinning, looking to the sleeping Merlin before turning back to Arthur. "yep he looks very cosy."

"I mean kyle! Merlin is my room mate." The door suddenly opened fully Morgana appearing only to push her way through the gap stepping into the corridor causing Arthur to step back, before she closed the door behind her.

"What do you want." She asked angrily.

"My room mate back. Why is there some creep in my room."

"Keith is your new room mate. He and Merlin have switched."

"How. You'd have to go to th"

"Everything has been done properly. Being the daughter of the king means I got it done fast enough for you to still be gone. I believe everyone is happy with this new arrangement."

"I don't. I was fine with it the way it was. So was Merlin!" Arthur argued.

"Really... Then why did he agree to switch rooms. Happily, may I add." Morgana taunted, a smirk on her face.

"that's ridiculous. Merlin loves rooming with me. Let me talk to him"

"he's asleep"

"then wake him. Should he even be asleep in his condition"

"I am not waking him up!" Morgana snapped. Now, it has been a long day so go back to your room. I need to call Will again to assure him Merlin's okay"

"No. I'm not leaving with out my room mate. You can't do this."

"Oh yes I can. You almost got him killed today Arthur. You never wanted him as your room mate anyway and now you're free of him."

"bu"

"No. You should be happy that this is all that's happening. Uther has managed to stop any stories of this going to the press. Merlin doesn't want to sue, although I really think he should and you finally have a room mate who will stay out of your business or live to serve your every command. So just go to bed." Morgana ranted. Arthur opening and closing his mouth a few times before slowly nodding.

"is he okay" Arthur ground out. Hand rubbing over his face before looking back to his half sister. He watched as her eyes softened, slowly moved to the balloon and teddy. Pale hands grabbing them both quickly.

"He'll be fine" she cracked the door back open sliding back inside. "I'll give these to him when he wakes up." With that she shut the door with a gentle click, leaving Arthur standing, once again staring at the door. He slowly shuffled back to his room. Walking in looking around at the Kierons side of the room. Noting how neat everything was, not a single paper out of place. His eyes moved back to his side, Merlin's hoodie no longer hung across the back of his desk chair as if it belonged there, something that had started many arguments as Arthur threw it across the room telling him to keep his shit together. None of Merlin's stupid themed pencil's sat scattered across the desk from when the two would sit silently working on assignments side by side.

"Can I do anything sire? Get you a bottle of water? Help you with an assignment ?"

"Could you just leave me alone Klive? I need some sleep" Arthur snapped. Dragging his eyes off his desk and making his way to his bed.

"It's Keith and of course sire. If you ever need anything you can just ask me" The boy said happily. Arthur tried not to scowl at the nice reply so use to the constant argumentative banter going on in the room.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! please review, I promise i'll have the next chapter up before long! x<p>

Also, as always this is un beta'd and i'm fucking atrocious at spelling, punctuation and grammar (I think i'm slowly getting better though.) so if there are mistakes i'm very sorry.


	11. Because pining is never graceful

**Hey,**

**Here's the next chapter. I should have another one up soon!**

* * *

><p>It had been a 3 weeks since the Van accident, luckily for Merlin none of the guards knew the reason for the crash leaving Merlin as the only one to know what had really happened. Living with Gwaine was...different, to say the least.<p>

First of all, he was messy, very very messy. Not that Arthur wasn't the difference was that Arthur's mess was usually paper's, different assignments and notes from class scattered across the desk and floor filtered in with Merlin's clothes and the two cleaned up regularly. Or at least Merlin did, every Wednesday whilst Arthur was in a lecture and Merlin had a free he would give the room a sweep, sorting everything back out and placing things back on the right side. Well, most things, some things, a hoodie. Shoes and a few bits of stationary along with one gaudy ornament where still around Arthur's desk. It was always easy, unlike Gwaines mess. Gwaines mess consisted of beer can's, a ridiculous amount of clothes covering the room, take away boxes. The room had a constant smell of stale beer along with a lining covering parts of the floor, spilt food, beer and a lot of sand.

Next was the constant trips to the pub. It wasn't like Arthur and Merlin never went to the pub. If fact they went frequently but Gwaine managed to go every noon and night and if he had a free in the morning then also the morning, which Merlin was always dragged to unless he had something pressing to do, like a class.

The constant flow of people in and out of the room was another thing. Merlin had thought that he and Arthur had good social lives, arthur's cronies always seeming to be in shouting distance. Freya, Gwaine, Gwen, Lance or Morgana happily walking in as they wished. But Merlin knew those people. With Gwaine he hardly knew most of them, if at all. Random people he just met in the pub would come back with him. Some university students some just random men and women he had met further out. It seemed like every night there was a knew acquaintance wandering in with Gwaine, the two sitting, drinking, until the early hours leaving Merlin trying to sleep. And that was only gwaines friends. His string of conquests, or one night stands or whatever you wanted to call them was also endless. Merlin was staying with Lance or Freya every other night, traipsing back in the morning to find his books cringing at the smell of sex clinging in the air. More often that not he'd spot whoever Gwaine had banged leaving in the morning. Most of the time these where girls but once or twice Merlin swore he saw guys creeping from the room.

Merlin had no time free to look through the magic book Gaius gave him, after drinking, being banished from the room and trying to study all he wanted to do was sleep. Merlin's cast arm itched all the god damn time. Showering was one of the most annoying things to do. Either having to stand with his arm held diagonally upwards to keep it out of the spray of water, or wrap plastic bag after plastic bag around his arm both choice inevitably ended in pins and needles.

* * *

><p>Arthur wasn't having much more luck with his own room mate. Keith was boring is all Arthur could say. He never talked to Arthur unless spoke to first, he never left his stuff on arthurs side of the room. Never called Arthur out on being a prick.<p>

The room was always too clean, not a thing stood out of place. Every time Arthur left clothes on the floor he'd find them washed, ironed and folded. Keith's way of order was different to Merlin's so each time he left a paper out of place he wouldn't find it again for a few days.

No matter how much Arthur asked him not to Keith always addressed him as Sir or your highness. Arthur was left only to hang out with percival, Leon and elyan. Unless of course they where out with Merlin and his friends, to which he wasn't invited. Merlin, Gwaine, Freya and Morgana had talked to him since the night of the accident. Arthur hadn't tried to talk to Merlin since two days after, when Merlin had finally evacuated the safety of Gwaines room. The second Arthur tried to talk him, Gwaine was there, glaring and dragging Merlin away. Not that he had to as Merlin hadn't even looked at him, seemingly content on walking straight past.

Raisin Sunday was quickly approaching and Arthur still had no parents. Merlin had mentioned before about Lance and Freya adopting him but he'd not got round to actually asking them before the accident and he seriously doubted either would adopt him now.

He'd got a call from Hunith, at least what he believed to be hunith only when he answered the phone found out that, in fact, it was Will, Merlin's best friend. Arthur sat listening to his berating for the better part of half an hour before hunith found Will, stole the phone back and apologised profusely to Arthur before starting to shout at Will and hang up. All in all Arthur found himself thoroughly pissed off and lonely, not that he would ever admit the latter.

* * *

><p>In the fourth Merlin had once again picked up the habit of constantly listening to music. Gwaine didn't seem to mind, he would happily babble on at Merlin knowing full well Merlin couldn't hear a word he was saying. Merlin watched as Gwaine's mouth moved continuously, Sail pounding through the headphones as he wondered how exactly it was Gwaine could keep talking for so long whilst getting no reply. A sigh escaped his lips as he moved his eyes away from Gwaine back down to the reading he was meant to do by tomorrow. It wasn't that he couldn't read while listening to music. He could, very well in fact. At home he'd often sit for hours on end reading as a multitude of loud music danced through the room. It was just he couldn't read with someone staring at him, at the same time though he couldn't just sit and listen to music whilst Gwaine stared and babbled. It was distracting constantly breaking his relaxation to look back up to Gwaine, see if he was still talking.<p>

Merlin's eyes wandered over to his phone clicking and watching as it lit up, the time becoming visible. 7:46. No doubt with in the next 15 minutes Gwaine would whip Merlin headphones of, declaring a trip to the pub was in order, Merlin's student loan was already decreasing as he spent more and more money on alcohol each passing wee. Merlin's eyes fell back to the book. _Leave now while he doesn't know the time_

"I'm going to see Gaius" Merlin lied as he removed his headphones. Gwaine looked up to him, wide eyes like a puppy just before it's owner goes out still scared they might never come back. "I'll be back in an hour or so" Gwaine did a small nod, merlin quickly grabbing the book and his phone before fleeing the room.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched Keith as he sat ironing arthurs socks. Forehead wrinkled in confusion as he looked on as the kid carefully pressed the iron to yet another sock. Keith did each sock in it's pair and then carefully folded them together placing them in a nice neat line with the other pairs of socks. Each time he came across an odd one he would let out an exasperated sigh, Hand running through his greasy hair before he ironed it and put it in a different pile of socks. One that had the sad odd socks and those with holes in. His eyes fell back onto his History and Theory 20th century architect and design book before he grabbed it and started walking towards the door.<p>

"Later" He grunted a chipper 'goodbye your highness' followed him into the hall before he closed the door. Feet dragging their way through the empty halls towards the library.

Arthurs fingers tapped against the book in his hand. Mind going back to one of the many fights he and his father had about what Arthur wanted to study. Uther had agreed to let Arthur go to university, of course that was until he found out what subject his son planned on taking. The two blew up at each other ever other day for week's. Uther had said architecture was a pointless course for the future king, trying to convince Arthur to take economics, business or international relations. Uther went as far as pulling out of paying for the princes studies and taking away Arthur's own money so he wasn't allowed to.

Morgana had then stepped in, took out her own check book. Paid for Arthur's tuition and the two hadn't told Uther until a week before Arthur moved to university. Uther was more than ready to call the university and order them to refuse to let Arthur in. That was when Morgana pulled out the big guns, screaming that as she was the oldest she technically was the one with the right to the throne an if Uther didn't let Arthur go to university, studying what he wanted, then she would gladly remind the world of this fact and take her rightful place on the throne.

Arthur smiled lightly, sure Morgana and he fought to no end but when it mattered neither was afraid to stick their neck on the line for the other. That bond hand dissolved slightly since the whole 'Morgana is actually the princess not the ward' scandal. It was nice to know that he could still rely on her.

Arriving at the library Arthur made his way through the colossal maze of bookshelves. As the crown prince it could be hard to find time to sit quietly when he was outside of his dorm. The other student's noticing him and whispering, or worse coming to talk to him. As if they didn't notice the pile of work he was working on or the friends he was already talking to. He turned the last corner, eyes lazily moving over to the hidden desk before his entire body tensed. Sat, head gently rocking to the music that was no doubt playing through the headphones was Merlin. His bright Nordic blue eyes focused on the book in front of him. Long fingers of one hand gently taping on the desk from where they stuck out from a Neon green cast as the other hand swung round his phone in a practised motion. Dark hair splayed across his head. Arthur went to take a step towards the table but found himself moving backwards instead quickly tucking himself back behind a bookshelf to hide from the young warlock. _You're hiding. You're the crown prince and you are hiding in the library from some kid who lives in a town no ones heard off. _Arthur gently hit his head against the bookshelf mumbling a few cuss words. _Grow some balls and get out there. You don't even have to talk to him, just sit down. _Instead Arthur just stood there, before ever so slowly peering round the book case to look at Merlin working, still oblivious to the fact he was being watched. _Now's your chance to talk to him __he might not want you talking to him but__ we where friends. Right __or maybe he just put up with you because you were room mates _Arthur continued to watch Merlin read, until suddenly Merlin's head flicked in his direction, Arthur diving back behind the book case, heart thumping. _He's spotted you, now you have to go say something. _

"Hello?" Merlin's all too familiar voice, called, followed by shuffling as if he was getting up. Arthur couldn't tell you what caused him, the freaking prince too do it, but his hand suddenly flew through the book case, shoving the books of the shelves towards Merlin and then making a break for it.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood bemused, looking to the books that had just flew from a book case, the sound of pattering feet slowly got quieter as whoever it was sprinted away. Merlin quickly darted to the bookshelf, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of whoever it was to no avail. He stared on at the empty pathway to the nearest turning in confusion before slowly turning and starting to pick up the books and place them back on the shelf.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! please review, I love to read what you guys are thinking of it<strong>


	12. Are you my mummy

**Finished on this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. **

**I'm looking for a Beta on this story if anyone want's to help me out then just send me a message and i'd be very grateful 3 **

* * *

><p>It had been 5 week's since the accident when Arthur first made contact with Gwaine again. Merlin was out getting his cast removed, Morgana and Gwen going with him. Which left Arthur to be pushed into the boys dorm for a game or two of poker, much to both his and Gwaine's dismay. The first thing Arthur noticed on percival shoving him into the room wasn't Gwaine's powerful glare but the teddy Arthur had got Merlin sitting on, what he supposed, was Merlin's bed. The balloon was nowhere in sight but, as Arthur figured later, it had probably deflated in the past 5 weeks.<p>

"You can deal" Gwaine spoke to him for the first time 22 minutes 43 seconds later.

"Okay" Arthur said, cautiously taking the pack. Later such phrases as 'pass the beer' and 'Look's like I win again princess' where spoke. It wasn't much, but it was progress.

Elyan just one the hand with a straight when Gwaine's phone beeped. All eyes turned to him as he clicked to check the message.

"They're on the way back. Time for you guys to go" Gwaine ordered. Eyes falling on Arthur once again in a glare but it was ever so slightly softer than when Arthur first entered. He was opening his mouth to come up with any excuse to stay, be able to talk to Merlin when Leon put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be playing in Arthur's room. Feel free to come over later. The invitation goes to everyone" Leon said before leading the prince out of the room and into Arthur's own dorm, where Keith sat reading.

Keith left towards the end of a fifth hand with a bitchy 'Sorry my lord, I can't study with this racket' They all laughed the second he left them. A total of about 8 words had been said, The prince's friends picking up on his pathetic mood. The four of them sat playing for hours. Arthur's eyes flickering hopefully to the door every time he heard footsteps but no one else entered the room. Eventually, they called it a night.

* * *

><p>Eventually, 6 weeks 3 days to be exact, the two talked once more. Not because either grew the balls to speak to the other but because of a cruel, ironic twist of fate. It was a Saturday morning, Arthur eating breakfast with percival, Leon and Elyan. Merlin sitting across the hall eating with Gwaine. When a food fight broke out. Arthur had only watched as the food was flung across the room. Percival and Gwaine wrestling in spilt food a few meters away. Leon was trying to stop some screaming girls from getting hit with food, Elyan was screaming over in the far corner as a few people ganged up on him. Something wet and slimy crashed into his face just before Gaius entered the room. Silence gradually fell as people noticed the teacher. Food dropping solemnly to the floor from shaking hands.<p>

"Everyone out now" The professor yelled. Arthur felt his feet moving forwards as he made his way to the door with the crowd. "Except Merlin and Arthur, I would like to speak to the both of you" Arthur froze eyes finding the old mans, he was tempted to keep moving. Run on as if he hadn't heard but Gaius was looking straight back at him, disapproving gaze burning into him. Slowly, he shuffled towards Gaius. Merlin finding them a few minutes later, covered in a considerably larger amount of food than Arthur. The three of them stood in silence until the hall emptied.

"Would one, or both of you like to explain the meaning of this? " He ground out. Arthur turning to look at Merlin only for the boy to be avoiding his gaze.

"It's a food fight Gaius" Arthur said eventually.

"I can see that. I was more wondering why a food fight was going on" Gaius replied. Arthur gave a small shrug, noticing Merlin doing the same. "Now I know you two like your practical joke but this one is bellow even you. I don't know what you expected with this display but you will both stay here and clean this room until it's spotless."

"What?" Arthur blanked. "Wait do you think we started this? "

"That's exactly what I think" Gaius said, aiming his glare at Arthur

"I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even throw anything!" The prince tried.

"Neither did, someone else started it" Merlin agreed.

"Of course they did."

"Gaius, it wasn't me" Arthur snapped.

"or me" Merlin chipped in

"I don't know what you expected me to believe after all of your childish pranks. I will be back in an hour to check how you're doing." With that, Gaius walked from the room, tunic flowing.

Half an hour later and the two had managed to get the bulk of the food of the floor, by the time Gaius had come back they'd cleared the walls of lumps of food. Gaius just nodded before leaving again. 37 minutes later and they had managed to get the food from the tables into the bin and where collecting trays.

Arthur had went to speak multiple times, each time the word died before the came out and Arthur was left watching Merlin clean for a second before he'd get back to work himself. Everything just sounded so stupid. No apology seemed big enough and no conversation important enough to break the tension. Arthur was at the end of his rope, there where only so many ways to say "hey sorry I almost got you killed" and none seemed right. He was just giving up when a voice piped up.

"You didn't start this did you?" Merlin questioned. Arthur turned slowly, a pile of plates resting In hiss hands. Merlin was standing a few feet behind him. Gazing intently at the stack of trays he held.

"Uh..n..No, Did you?" Arthur spoke cautiously,

"No."

"Right" Arthur murmured.

"Right" Merlin copied. Before his eyes flicked up to Arthur for a second before he walked quickly past him to put the trays in the kitchen, Arthur following. The plates clinked against the counter and then Merlin was walking quickly back into the dinning hall.

"I'm sorry" Arthur blurted. Merlin stilling, head going to turn before he stopped himself. Arthur's eyes moved from the back of the warlocks unruly hair to the floor. "For almost getting you killed that is. It...It was just meant to be a joke, I never thought that would happen. I mean if I had known I wouldn't have...you know. I'm..uh..glad you're okay though" _oh god kill me know_ Arthur's mind screamed as his eyes travelled from the floor to Merlin's feet. The Warlock said nothing, leaving Arthur in an awful abyss of guilt, anger and embarrassment.

"Thanks for the the teddy" Merlin's soft reply came before he was walking off to find more plates.

Another hour and they'd almost finished. The walls scrubbed clean along with the tables and chairs, Merlin was working on the windows whilst Arthur finished up mopping his half of the floor.

"You're putting too much water down" Merlin stated. Arthur's head flicking up to Merlin.

"hu" Arthur grunted, watching as Merlin rolled his eyes, putting his cloth down and walking over. He felt himself standing up straighter as Merlin approached, shoulders pulling back. Merlin finally reached him, taking the mop from Arthur's hand's dipping into the bucket and then squishing it back down in the net bit, water gushing back into the bucket.

"You're meant to get rid of some of the water. Otherwise we're going to have another pool in the university." Merlin joked.

"Oh..right..I thought that was just where you put the mop when you're done." Arthur said awkwardly making Merlin laugh.

"You've never moped before?" He asked Arthur giving a little shrug.

"I have servants who do it for me" Arthur replied with a tentative smile.

"Of course you do. See with the cake on your face it's quite easy to forget you're the prince" Arthur bought his hand up to the food plastered onto his face.

"With the food all over you it's quite easy to remember you're an idiot" Arthur said, immediately regretting it after. _He's just start talking to you again and you call him an idiot. Wow. Nice one, he's really going to forgive you for almost killing him. _

"Yeah, well at least I'm not a clot pole" Merlin joked, blue eyes twinkling, before he handed Arthur back the mop "Now get on with it. I want to shower" With that he walked back to the windows, leaving Arthur to mop the floor whilst trying to hide a smile.

The next time Gaius entered Merlin and Arthur where sitting next to each other in the sparkling room. Arthur had his phone out, flow frenzy. Merlin occasionally pointing out how to do it. Gaius cleared his throat, the two turning to look at him.

"Good job, you can leave now." he said calmly. Merlin stood quickly, walking to the door. Arthur moved towards Gaius slowly watching as Merlin left without so much as a look back to him. "Are you not going with him?" Gaius hinted.

"Uh. No. I was wondering, you're not going to tell my father about this are you?" Arthur asked, scuffing his foot against the damp floor.

"Do you want me to tell your father you stayed and cleaned up after a food fight, that you didn't even participate in broke out" Gaius said, brows knitting together in confusion.

"I thought you thought Me and Merlin started It." Arthur questioned.

"Of course not my boy. It's a bit to childish even for you"

"Then why did we have to stay and clean up?" Arthur snapped angrily.

"I felt you weren't going to apologise without a nudge." Gaius replied happily before he swept from the room. Arthur wasn't too sure whether to be annoyed or grateful at the old man. He settled on being disgusted at the food stuck to his face before going to shower.

* * *

><p>That night Gwaine turned up at his door. The two stared at each other awkwardly for a little while before Arthur did a small nod, Gwaine nodding back. It was meant to be a nod to say hello but instead the two just ended up standing nodding at each other, saying nothing. Neither knew why they where nodding but continue any way. They only stopped thirty seconds later when Keith arrived. The boy turning his nose up at Gwaine before carefully slipping past the two into the room.<p>

"We're going to the pub. You coming?" Gwaine asked.

"uh.." Arthur hummed confused. Before Gwaine was walking off. Arthur watched him walking for a second before he dived back into the room, grabbing his jacket and wallet before running after Gwaine

* * *

><p>The pub was..strange. Although Merlin was there and in some ways Arthur seemed to be forgiven. He'd actually got an invite for one thing. Still the tension was tangible over the group. A clear divide between Merlin, his friends and Arthur. Percival, Leon and Elyan would talk to him, Gwaine occasionally chipping in but otherwise no interaction went on between Arthur and half of the group. Freya was looking at him as if she was about to kill him. Gwen would occasionally turn to Arthur, open her mouth as if to talk before she'd stop and turn back to Freya and Merlin. Eventually Arthur stopped talking to anyone, the others seeming to forget he was there as he sipped his way through a stream of beers.<p>

After an hour of quietly drinking by himself Arthur stumbles out of his chair. Waving of Leon when he tried to help him stand steadily. What was the point of coming out if no one was going to talk to him. Where they all laughing at him every time he went to get another drink. Was this some kind of joke, pretend he was being allowed back into the group only to force him out once again. Arthur scowled an stormed over to the bar.

"Beer" Arthur grunted. Slamming the money into the barmaids hand.

"Last one for tonight love" She says with a small laugh, watching as he leans heavily on the bar.

"I'm the prince, if I want another beer tonight I will have another beer tonight. Love" Arthur spits back out. The woman glaring at him before wandering to get his drink. Arthur waiting, face smushed against one hand when there's a suddenly yelp from next to him. A body flies into him along with a lot of booze sending him crashing to the ground. He closes his eyes for impact body thudding heavily against the wooden floor. Drink's sloshing over him. The air is pushed out of him when someone lands on top of him. His first thought is to punch the clumsy fool.

"oh my god, I am so sorry!" A voice cries. Arthur opening his eyes and looking to the woman on top of him. Her big brown eyes stare widely at him. Her long blonde hair flowing over the both of them partly into Arthur's mouth. "I'm so so so so so sorry" She gasps, trying to lift herself up hands slipping on the wet floor and falling back onto him. "oh my god I'm sorry" Arthur's hands find there way onto her shoulders pushing her backwards as she sits up, the girl flops backwards, now straddling him. "are you okay" she asks nervously.

"Great" Arthur asks as beer drips into his eyes. As he watches her stare wearily at him his earlier anger subsides. She slowly slides off of his legs to sit on the floor.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asks with a sigh, the woman quickly shakes her head. Arthur grabs the bar lifting himself up. The shower of drinks had sobered him up considerably. The woman still hasn't moved from her spot on the floor looking down, he can see the tips of her ears are burning red. Slowly he reaches his hand down. "come on lets get you up" Arthur says tiredly. Her eyes fall on his hand, carefully taking it before Arthur heaves her up.

"sire" Arthur looks over to see Leon standing next to him, his eyes quickly gazing around the rest of the pub to see all eyes on him and the woman.

"I'm fine" Arthur replies calmly.

"You're bleeding" Leon motions to his other hand, blood slowly seeping out of a wound, glass embedded in his palm. Arthur slowly eyes the injury. Hand leaving the woman's to pull the glass out. "I'll find something to"

"I said I'm fine Leon." Arthur interrupts. "go back to the table" Elyan and percival are hovering a few feet away. The three of them slowly back away, Arthur turning his eyes back to the bar, the bar tender stands with his beer a look of shock on her face. "could you get me some napkins" Arthur asks the woman quickly nodding and reaching for tissues. Taking them with a small nod of thanks Arthur presses them to the gash.

"I'm so sorry" His eyes travel back to the girl

"It's fine, are you sure you're not hurt" He watches as she does as quick check of herself before nodding. The two stand in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I'm Arthur" The prince states.

"I know" She says quickly.

"That's usually the part where you would give your name" Arthur points out, the girl flushing a brilliant red.

"Elena" She murmurs.

"Well Elena. We should really buy you some more drinks." The girl stammers out a flow of words. Arthur orders the drinks she bought again, slipping the bar tender the money as Elena tries to tell him it's not necessary and that she'll pay. Elena goes to pick up the tray of drinks, Arthur quickly sweeping in and doing it instead. Placing his beer on the tray.

"I think it's safe if I do that." Arthur jokes. Making her lead the way to her table. Her friends sit staring at him when he sits down at their table. Taking a swig from his beer. Hand starting to sting.

"Any of you happen to be second years" Arthur questions after a few seconds of silence.

"I am" Elena blurts.

"How would you feel about adopting me" Arthur says, flashing a smile her way.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Arthur's trotting his way back to his dorm. Percival, Leon, Elyan and Merlin along with him. Gwaine had wandered off with a woman an hour earlier. Arthur holding a happy smile on his face, He hadn't talked to Merlin all night but had managed to find himself a mother, now he had a week to find a father. Things, although still pretty grim, where looking ever so slightly up.<p>

When they arrive at Arthur's dorm his three wander off to their own respective rooms leaving him with Merlin.

"Is your hand okay" Merlin asks, Arthur giving a small shrug."Does Keith have a first aid kit" Arthur nods in response, before unlocking his door, looking to Merlin waiting for him to walk off. Instead Merlin pushes the door open. Walking into Arthur's dorm. Keith gives up his first aid kit before going to sleep, the next ten minutes are spent sitting silently on arthur's bed, Merlin carefully cleaning the cut and wrapping it in a small bandage.

"I uh.. know this is a bit out of the blue, but do you mind if I stay here tonight. Gwaine took that girl back to our room and..." Merlin tapers off, looking through his eye lashes nervously to Arthur.

"Of course" Arthur says, trying not to sound to eager.

"Cool...Thank you"

Half an hour later, freshly showered. (left hand wrapped in plastic bags, a tip from Merlin) Arthur finds himself slipping carefully into bed next to the already asleep Merlin.

"I really am sorry" Arthur murmurs to the sleeping Warlock before he turns his back to him and falls into a drunken slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I'll update again soon. Please comment if you can x<strong>


End file.
